


Нам весну вернет

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Макси 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: В Гетаберге явился черный баран в венке из полевых цветов, ложное солнце в старой церкви сияет все ярче с каждым новым днем, и это значит, что наступлениевеснынеизбежно.





	Нам весну вернет

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст написан по мотивам скандинавской мифологии, сказок Ганса нашего Христиана Андерсена и много чего еще.  
2\. Когда-то давно (нет, правда, года четыре назад) автор увидел заявку на текст про палача волшебных существ. Нет, автор в упор не помнит, где — да что там, автор и содержания заявки-то толком не помнит. Заказчик! Если ты вдруг это увидишь… ну, вдруг — знай, что пути заявок неисповедимы))  
3\. Название — конечно, цитата из «Нарнии». Оскалит Аслан зубы, зима пойдет на убыль — ну вы понимаете.

_— Опять эти человеческие жертвоприношения! Человеческие!   
Я же интроверт! Я не могу работать с людьми!  
Шутка, в которой есть только доля шутки_

_Белая беседка над кипящим ручьем,  
Украшена резьбою, серебром, хрусталем.  
Отчего так жутко в ней и ночью и днем? _

_Расскажи нам, что случилось, Мерлин, Мерлин?  
Расскажи нам, что случилось, Мерлин, Мерлин?  
Расскажи, не утаи, что значит сие?_

_Белую беседку позабудь — не жалей.  
Горе человеку, уснувшему в ней.  
Логово драконов под беседкой твоей.   
Башня Rowan_

** _0\. Пролог_ **

* * *  
«…_весна_ всегда приходит неожиданно. Никому не известно заранее, когда предвестники ее приближения явятся и людям, и волшебному народу. К таковым относятся «черный баран из Гетаберга», «ложное солнце», «явление Одина», а также «полет черных цапель» (_ardea nigra_). Люди, как правило, не в силах верно истолковать предсказанное и либо ожидают страшных бед, либо и вовсе ничего не замечают. Впрочем, весна и не касается смертных — кроме тех, кто недавно был _взят в горы_. О них же разговор будет особый».

_(Из записей Дидрика-из-под-земли, датированных его второй весной)_

* * *

— И ты полагаешь, что наступление так называемой _весны_ неизбежно, херр Алан? — слова, произнесенные скрипучим, глуховатым голосом, падали, как камни в темную воду, не оставляя даже кругов, и отдавались лишь всплеском в опустевших, гулких стенах, будто бы огромная рыба била хвостом в такт. Так и звучало: _слово — всплеск, слово — всплеск_. Все, кто слушал сейчас старого цверга, сгорбившегося в высоком золоченом кресле с подлокотниками в виде подземных змеев, ежились, вздрагивали, хмурились и вздыхали. Лишь белая женщина, голова которой была увенчана мерцающей ледяной короной, не шевелилась — только сжимала голубые губы все сильнее и сильнее. На ресницах ее никогда не таял лед. 

— Я полагаю, да, — высокий светловолосый альв в серебряном венце медленно и величаво кивнул. Невидимые колокольчики в его туго заплетенных косах протяжно зазвенели. — В Гетаберге среди бела дня явился черный баран, и рога его украшал венок из полевых цветов. Примула, фиалка, камнеломка, бессмертник…

— И баран, конечно, был ужасен как сама смерть? — недоверчиво усмехнулась альва с длинной рыжей косой, струящейся до самого каменного пола. На ее синем шерстяном платье был вышит золотой вепрь — а вепрь настоящий стоял за ее креслом и хрипло дышал, покачивая копьями, воткнутыми в щетинистую спину. 

— Да, фру Альвхильд, — тот, кого старый цверг назвал херром Аланом, снова кивнул. Его синие глаза подернулись белым непроницаемым туманом, тем самым, что плывет над бескрайними полями в часы рассвета. — Ужасен. 

— И ложное солнце сияет все ярче с каждым новым днем, — огромный черный пес мотнул лобастой головой, оскалил желтые клыки. Промолчать он не мог, хоть никто и не спрашивал. — Я-то вижу. Моя церковь не обманывает. Моя церковь чует все. Вот они, истинные предзнаменования! А не ваш баран в веночке из бессмертника. 

— Да, и церковь. И многое, многое другое, — снова заговорил старый цверг, — сомнений нет. _Весна_ неизбежна. _Зима_ царствовала в наших землях двести лет и тридцать три года, мы привыкли к ней, она вросла в нашу плоть, проморозила нашу кровь. Да, фру Снёфрид, не смотрите на меня так — и вашу тоже. _Весна_ же все изменит. Помните ли вы, дамы и господа Высокого Совета, как болят замерзшие руки, стоит им очутиться в тепле? Не помните. Но поверьте — эта боль столь же сладка, сколь и невыносима. Нас ждут непростые времена, вот что говорит вам старый Дидрик-из-под-земли.

— Никто не скажет, что мы не готовы, — ледяная госпожа Снёфрид стиснула длинными белыми пальцами подлокотники кресла, тут же покрывшиеся инеем. — Весна несет нам много испытаний. Весной многие вспомнят себя, вернут себе память. Но и что с того? К тому же новый Экзекутор уже приступил к своим обязанностям. Бунта можно не ожидать. А если ему и суждено случиться — что ж… тогда серебряный меч вдосталь напьется крови.

— И тем не менее нельзя забывать, что те из нас, кто слишком юн, могут не устоять, — резкий и жесткий голос рыжей альвы звенел, как натянутая тетива. — Их души отогреются, их сердца вновь застучат, как человеческие, и они могут захотеть…

Она помедлила, будто опасаясь произносить вслух то, что рвалось с ее языка.

— Вернуться, гневная Альвхильд, вернуться, — Дидрик-из-под-земли мелко затряс головой, засмеялся пронзительно и металлически-противно. — Вер-нуть-ся. Что, тебе самой никогда этого не хотелось? Врать молодняку — одно, но здесь, сейчас… Все мы когда-то этого хотели. Выйти из Старых Палат — по-настоящему. Почувствовать, как сладок воздух, вспомнить, как солнечные лучи касаются смертной кожи… Смешно. Нам-то смешно — тебе, гневная Альвхильд, и тебе, суровый херр Алан, и тебе, снежная фру Снёфрид, и даже тебе, старый грим большой стокхёльмской церкви, завещанный ей одним мертвым рыцарем. Ты бы хотел вернуться к своему хозяину, пес?

— Хватит, старик, — притворно-мягко сказал херр Алан, и все остальные, кроме черного грима, повторили за ним нестройным хором: «Хватит, старик». — Нам достаточно того, что _весна_ близится. Что же до наших воспоминаний, то они возвращались и ранее. Это не первая наша весна — и не последняя. Нам нечего бояться — если мы заранее позаботимся о том, чтобы естественная весенняя убыль среди нашего народа не сказалась на его благополучии и процветании. Верно ли я говорю, о Высокий Совет?

— А Экзекутор? — обеспокоенно хмурясь, спросила рыжая Альвхильд, и Эбба-вепрь в такт ее словам цокнул копытами по древним каменным плитам. — Он что? Он же тоже… довольно молод…

— Ему некуда возвращаться, гневная, — впервые за эту длинную, длинную ночь улыбнулась ледяная госпожа Снёфрид. — Кто-кто, а он останется с нами. И будет убивать — по слову херра Алана, дарованному ему Высоким Советом — тех, кто нарушил Кодекс. А таковые будут, обязательно будут. Серебряный меч напьется крови на века вперед…

Старый Дидрик рассмеялся, хлопнул узловатой ладонью по колену, обтянутому красным бархатом — и под сводами Ясного зала повисла тишина.

**_1\. Герхард  
Вазастан, Стокхёльм_**

* * *  
«…и верно же сказано, что экзекутором, сиречь исполняющим обязанности палача, коему по силам прервать жизнь кого-то из волшебного народа на веки вечные, может стать только человек, отмеченный особым образом — и должен он войти в гору по собственной воле, и взять в руки серебряный меч. Только тогда он сможет вершить правосудие. Однако же серебряный клинок способен даровать тому, кто его носит, некое «священное право» — хотя мы и не можем установить доподлинно, когда оружие таким правом воспользовалось бы. Мудрые советуют также взять у означенного человека то, что бьется в его груди, и запереть полученное надежно, ибо пойдет это исключительно на пользу всей Горе и ее новому оружию…»

_(Из закрытой части бестиария, созданного херром Агнарром Правым в годы правления короля Эрика, видевшего вещие сны)_

* * *

— Почему у тебя нет детей, господин Экзекутор? — лениво спросила женщина, нарочито медленно потягиваясь, прогибая спину. Тяжелые золотые пряди, как потоки воды, заструились по белым плечам, стекли на грудь, живыми змеями закручиваясь вокруг крупных темных сосков. 

Когда-то — целую вечность назад — человек, которого она назвала господином Экзекутором, испугался бы, увидев волосы, ползущие сами собой, но он давным-давно к этому привык. Он просто пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос и перевел взгляд в мягкий полумрак, что мерно колыхался вокруг их постели. Эта женщина не любила свет уличных фонарей и автомобильных фар, она зажигала свечи, а то и вовсе обходилась светом болотных гнилушек и светлячков. 

— Ну почему же? — снова спросила она. Длинный коровий хвост выскользнул из-под одеяла и игриво пощекотал живот человека, по-прежнему лежащего неподвижно.

— Так вышло, — он прикрыл глаза, почти проваливаясь в сон, густой и сладкий, как деревенское молоко. Ее постель была мягкой и пахла так, будто бы под обыкновенными льняными простынями расстилался летний луг. Скорее всего, так и было. — Что тебе за дело?

— Просто я думаю… — протянула женщина, и от странных ноток в ее голосе по комнате будто потянуло зябким сквозняком, — думаю, что если я сейчас перерву тебе горло, кто меня накажет? Кто отрубит мне голову серебряным мечом? Никто?

— Никто, — согласился господин Экзекутор, бывший когда-то человеком по имени Герхард Линд, сыном Сиглинд и братом Кайи, но давно потерявший и имя, и родство. — Если тебя поймают, хюльдра Ульрика, двести тринадцатая своего рода, и осудят по статье пятьдесят, пункт десять Кодекса — так ведь? предумышленное убийство Экзекутора, совершенное преступником, находившимся в здравом уме и твердой памяти — тебя отправят в подземелья под Старым городом, и ты будешь ждать своей казни годами, да что там — веками. Будешь сидеть в сырой конуре, которую можно измерить парой шагов, на цепи, без чар, без твоего леса и трав, сидеть… и ждать, когда твоя смерть появится в этом мире, встанет на ноги, заговорит и пойдет, когда сможет удержать в руках серебряный меч и прервать твою жизнь, которая к тому времени настолько опостылеет тебе, что ты станешь скулить, рыдать и целовать ноги новому господину Экзекутору. Ну, как думаешь, стоит ли меня убивать…

Он замолчал, а потом добавил коротко:

— Стоит ли меня убивать — сейчас?

— Ты слишком серьезен, — фыркнула хюльдра и перекатилась на спину. В воздухе запахло близкой грозой, где-то над головой заворчал гром — но человек, _взятый в Гору_, уже спал и видел тяжелые мертвые сны.

Хюльдра Ульрика, двести тринадцатая своего рода, покачала головой и тоже закрыла глаза, уходя в медовые грезы о прошлом, где двести двенадцать ее старших сестер плясали на лесных полянах, взмахивая хвостами, и пели высокими голосами, славили короткое северное лето.

Господину Экзекутору снилась зима. Во сне его снова звали Герхардом, и он просто шел по улице, пряча замерзший нос в мохнатый шарф, который давным-давно вязала еще бабушка, и нес в руках термос с горячим кофе. Ресницы побелели от изморози, мороз щипал за щеки, ветер норовил забраться под теплую куртку, и больше всего хотелось поскорее дойти до дома, распахнуть дверь и ввалиться в ласковое тепло — а там хоть бы и растаять, как сказочная девушка, слепленная из снега.

— Герд! — позвали его из-за полога метели, звонко и весело. — Герд!

И снежная завеса расступилась, пропуская невысокую девушку в короткой белой куртке. Снег засыпал волосы, что выбивались из-под полосатой вязаной шапочки, и казалось, будто бы темные пряди перемешались с седыми. На длинных ресницах не таял иней, и глаза, когда-то бывшие ярко-синими, теперь были прозрачными и светлыми, как озерный лед. Девушка улыбалась выцветшими голубоватыми губами и звала его: «Герд, Герд!»

— Кайя! — отозвался он, и сестра рассмеялась в ответ. Она шагнула, не оставляя следов на заснеженном асфальте, обняла брата ледяными руками, холод которых пробрал его до самого сердца. Но он не отстранился, а обнял ее в ответ.

— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Герд, уже догадываясь, что Кайя ответит.

— Нет, спасибо, — сестра снова улыбнулась, — слишком горячий, ты же понимаешь. Я обожгусь. Пей лучше сам, а то совсем замерзнешь, как я. А тебе нельзя, братик, нельзя, серебряный меч холодными руками не удержишь…

«Откуда ты знаешь?» — хотел было спросить он, но слова застряли в горле смерзшимся комом. Кайя подняла на него взгляд, он увидел, как по ее бледной щеке течет одинокая слезинка, соскальзывает, медленно летит вместе со снежинками и падает, падает… Сестра не разжимала объятий, они стояли, не шевелясь, снег засыпал их, и Герд почувствовал, что ему становится тепло, как в доме у камина. Он молча закрыл глаза, позволяя ровной ласковой дреме укутать его мягким одеялом.

Тишину разорвал резкий крик — не то птичий, не то звериный. Герд вскинулся, судорожно хватая ртом неожиданно холодный воздух спальни, закашлялся, затрясся от мучительного озноба, сгибаясь пополам. Сквозь приступы кашля он еле разбирал, что говорит хриплым каркающим голосом Ульрика, стоящая у распахнутого настежь окна.

— …и не смей больше переступать мой порог даже дорогой сна! — крикнула она, и в ответ ей раздался долгий тихий стон, полный горя и… разочарования? Хюльдра с силой захлопнула окно и обернулась к Герду, скорчившемуся на постели. Затуманенным взглядом он видел, какой злостью сверкают ее глаза, как светится в полумраке обнаженное тело и как бешено подрагивает кончик хвоста.

— Господин Экзекутор сошел с ума? — Ульрика оскалила острые звериные зубы. — Господин Экзекутор впускает в свои сны снежную виттру, имеющую над ним силу? Уж не надоело ли господину жить и дышать?

— Я не… — просипел он еле слышно, обхватывая себя руками за плечи, пытаясь согреться. Хюльдра отошла от окна, бросив напоследок взгляд в ночную темноту, забралась с ногами на кровать и обняла его, дрожащего и жалкого. Он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как воздух наполняется летним солнечным теплом — и как кровь снова быстро бежит по жилам, согревая выстуженное тело. Тело Ульрики дышало жаром, пахло травами и медом, и на ее губах был вкус лесной земляники.

— Кто это был, господин Экзекутор? — тихо спросила она, по-прежнему обнимая его. — Откуда у юной виттры с вечных льдов такая сила и власть над тобой?

— Меня зовут Герд, — невпопад ответил он, все еще вздрагивая всем телом. — И я ничего не знаю о снежной виттре. Мне снилась моя сестра, но она… давно умерла.

— Давно? Значит, успела подрасти, набрать силу, чтоб оставить ледяные чертоги, — раздумчиво сказала Ульрика, прикусывая губу, — и чтоб прийти за тем, что принадлежит ей. Она ненавидела тебя? Или слишком любила, Герд?

— Она умерла! — вскрикнул он и сам удивился громкости своего голоса. — Умерла! Это… не она. Кто угодно, но не она! Ты несешь бред…

— Этот бред чуть было не забрал твою жизнь. Нет, если господин Экзекутор хочет превратиться в глыбу льда… — тихо и гневно выговорила хюльдра, разомкнула горячие руки, поднялась, подошла к окну и продолжила, не оборачиваясь, — то пусть он хотя бы изволит не делать этого в чужой постели. Не всем радостно просыпаться рядом с замерзшим телом, знаешь ли. Возвращайся к себе, запри двери и окна, ложись и скрести на груди руки — так вы, люди, хороните своих мертвецов? Жди ее, и она придет. Они всегда возвращаются. Рано или поздно она снова постучится в твой сон, и тогда…

— И тогда утром в постели обнаружится глыба льда? — спросил Герд, неотрывно уставившись в одну точку, и повторил то, что в его сне говорила замерзшая Кайя. — Серебряный меч холодными руками не удержишь…

— Холодными руками ты не удержишь вообще ничего, — Ульрика вернулась, все еще рассерженно помахивая хвостом, забралась с ногами на постель, обхватила руками колени. — Ты просто станешь таким же, как она, или умрешь. Как повезет. Да брось, неужели тебя не инструктировали? В любом бестиарии, что тоннами валяются на столах бездельников из департамента херра Агнарра Правого, есть глава о снежных виттрах из чертога фру Снёфрид. 

— Я читал, — глухо сказал он. — Про ледяной дворец, про белую женщину на снежном троне. Про… снежных тварей. Читал, да. И видел вблизи одну из них.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что пора звать Охотников, — устало проговорила Ульрика. В ее голосе зазвучали особенно-нежные нотки, словно она была терпеливой матерью, беседующей с неразумным капризным ребенком. — Гневная Альфхильд оседлает коня, спустит псов с цепи, и они найдут эту дурочку, попытавшуюся откусить слишком большой кусок. Вряд ли она заслужила серьезное наказание. В конце концов, она же тебя не убила и…

Хюльдра помолчала и продолжила:

— И вряд ли хотела убить, верно? Что ты видел во сне?

— Я не знаю, — Герда передернуло от внезапно накатившего чувства нестерпимого холода. — Наверное, не хотела… Мне снилось, что мы с сестрой встретились на улице, как раньше. Шел снег, я предлагал ей кофе, а она отказывалась. Она никогда не любила горячее, а сейчас особенно, наверное. Ульрика, но этого не может быть. Это не она. Она умерла — как это называется? От переохлаждения. Замерзла. Точнее, ее заморозила насмерть одна из снежных виттр. Меня вызывали для опознания. Это не могло быть ошибкой. Никак не могло.

— Если ты внимательно читал бестиарии, то помнишь, что снежные виттры не умеют принимать чужой облик, — хюльдра снова обняла его, прикасаясь горячими губами ко лбу. — Это же бывшие люди. Они являются либо снежным вихрем, либо в своем прежнем смертном обличье. Только та, что сидит на ледяном троне, может перекидываться кем угодно, но ее слуги лишены такой привилегии. Говорят, она сентиментальна… Но неважно. Это она, Герд. Это твоя сестра — точнее, это то, что когда-то было твоей сестрой. 

— Как же так вышло? — он прикрыл измученные покрасневшие глаза и осторожно притянул Ульрику к себе. — Я ничего не понимаю.

— Я тоже, — серьезно сказала она. — Давай спать. Сюда она прийти не решится. А утром я об этом подумаю. Мы с тобой подумаем, господин… Герд.

**_2\. Герхард  
Вазастан, Стокхёльм_**

* * *  
«…уверяют, что нёкке выбирают для жизни самые чистые водоемы, потому стоит внимательно прислушиваться к плеску волн. _Совет: если услышишь, как кто-то играет на крохотной скрипочке, набирай воду смело._  
Правда, не рекомендуется долго задерживаться на берегу — рано или поздно нёкке подберутся ближе, зачаруют своей игрой и до самого восхода солнца человек не сможет сдвинуться с места. Для того, кто не любит скрипичных концертов, это может стать серьезным испытанием. К тому же многие нёкке фальшивят».

_(Из «Бестиария для чайников», написанного неизвестным альвом для тех, кто недавно был взят в гору)_

* * *

Утром, еще не открывая глаз и не до конца вынырнув из сна, человек, который вчера несколько раз назвал себя по имени, почувствовал плывущий по комнате запах кофе, корицы и свежеиспеченных вафель. Где-то далеко пела Ульрика, и он не мог разобрать слов, как ни старался. Герд потянулся, перевернулся на другой бок и сгреб подушку поудобнее, не торопясь подниматься с постели и начинать новый день. Впервые за долгое время — месяцы? годы? — он не видел во сне блеска серебряного лезвия, не слышал воплей, шипения, стонов, к нему не приходила безымянная снежная виттра с синей полосой на белой шее…

«Зато приходила другая, — вспомнил Герд, и его передернуло от призрачного ощущения холода. — Другая… снежная виттра».

Ему расхотелось дремать дальше. Он приподнялся, потер руками глаза, пригладил встрепанные волосы. Ставни были плотно закрыты, и в полумраке только полосы солнечного света, лившегося из-за приоткрытой двери, ложились на дощатый пол. 

— Проснулся? — пропела Ульрика, распахивая дверь и впуская в темную спальню медовое сияние, разгоняющее по углам ночные страхи. — Пойдем завтракать?

Она светилась, переливалась, как оправленный в золото янтарь, волосы, заплетенные в две длинные косы, спускались до самых колен, и ее чистая теплая нагота слепила глаза. Герд сощурился, вслепую протянул к ней руки, но хюльдра рассмеялась тихо, ласково — и исчезла, махнув золотистым хвостом. Он вздохнул, поднялся и отправился умываться. 

В доме Ульрики, там, где в людской квартире была бы ванная, тек горячий ручей — переливался, звенел, бежал по руслу, заботливо обложенному замшелыми камнями. Где-то над головой пели птицы. Герд плеснул в лицо обжигающую воду, фыркнул и подумал, что чистить зубы над лесным ручьем — это невероятное кощунство. 

По воде кто-то шлепнул серебряным хвостом, и Герду стало окончательно совестно. Он вдруг вспомнил: когда-то давно сестра пересказывала ему заметку с какого-то очередного сайта о сверхъестественных явлениях, где говорилось о защите прав эльфов то ли в Исландии, то ли в Ирландии — об официальном запрете строить дороги между их холмами и всем таком. "А я, в каком-то смысле представитель власти, сейчас собираюсь плеваться в их ручей зубной пастой, — подумал он, и по спине снова пробежал неприятный холодок. — Странно, почему раньше…''

И запнулся на полу-фразе. Раньше… раньше он подходил к ручью Ульрики, плескал в лицо водой и уходил, не замечая ничего вокруг себя. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, будто в первый раз разглядывая зеленую мраморную плитку на стенах, плавно переходящую в старую каменную кладку, обыкновенные пластиковые полочки, заставленные пузырьками и баночками, оплетенные тонкими ивовыми ветвями, крючки в виде когтей, на которых висели пушистые полотенца. Герд поднял голову и увидел над собой купол из переплетенных веток, через которые пробирались тонкие солнечные лучи, и над всем этим кружились и пели невидимые глазу птицы. 

Плеск раздался снова, будто бы кто-то пытался привлечь внимание. Герд медленно, с усилием перевел взгляд на ручей. На одном из камней сидела крошечная нёкке, водяное дитя, и рассерженно хлопала хвостом по воде. 

— Ты должна испугаться и убежать, — сказал он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Так все делают. Ну, когда видят меня. Я же…

— Ливе знает, кто ты, — важно ответила нёкке. — Ливе видит. Но река уже вскрылась, ледоход близится. Скоро лед растает, и тебя не станут так бояться. Ливе уже не страшно, Ливе не бежит. 

Она поправила мелкую кувшинку, запутавшуюся в зеленых волосах, смешно сморщила курносый нос, покрытый голубоватыми веснушками, и соскользнула с камня в быструю воду. 

— Подожди! — крикнул ей Герд. — О чем ты? Какой лед? 

Но нёкке ничего не ответила, растворившись среди хрустальных струй. 

''Надо было спросить ее, можно ли чистить тут зубы'', — почему-то подумал он, протягивая руку за тюбиком зубной пасты, совершенно обычной, с какими-то травами и мятой, купленной в ближайшем супермаркете. Ему представилось, как Ульрика в светлом льняном платье с красной вышивкой по подолу проходит между полками, присматривается к товарам, кладет в корзину упаковку с пастой, потом протягивает руку за зубной щеткой…

Он открыл глаза и увидел на полочке нераспакованную зубную щетку — в точности такую же, как в его видении. Казалось, что еще минуту назад ее там не было, но Герд был уже ни в чем не уверен.

Ульрика пела и кружилась по маленькой кухне, как по лесной поляне. На плите, посвистывая в такт ее немудреной песенке, закипал чайник. Вафли, сложенные горкой на деревянном блюде, чуть дымились, будто бы их только что достали из печи. Морошковое варенье в блюдце поблескивало, как драгоценные камни. Герд замялся в дверях — мешать танцующей хюльдре не хотелось. Но тут она сама заметила его и остановилась. 

— Вот странно, — сказала Ульрика, наклоняя голову набок и внимательно глядя на него, — я думала, что у тебя глаза, как озерный лед, а они похожи на небо. Отчего так?

— Не знаю, — Герд вымученно улыбнулся и опустился на стул, выточенный из цельного пня. Тот помнил еще первую из сестер-хюльдр, но давно лишился корней и стал опорой в доме двести тринадцатой. — Я ничего не знаю, Ульрика. Я видел маленькую нёкке в твоей ванной… то есть в ручье. Она называла себя Ливе. Она говорила со мной и не боялась. Раньше только ты…

Хюльдра нахмурила золотые брови, потерла нос. 

— Только я, — медленно проговорила она. — И старшие из альвов, и старый проныра Дидрик-из-под-земли. Тебе надо говорить с ними, а не со мной и не с маленькой глупой нёкке. У всего их водяного рода в головах только песок да волны. В моем доме нет места холоду, сейчас мы будем есть и пить, а потом…

— А потом я пойду задавать Высокому лорду Алану неудобные вопросы, — неожиданно веселым голосом сказал Герд, и ему показалось, что в груди стало непривычно горячо. 

— Ты еще попробуй прорвись через заслон из его бдительных девиц, — Ульрика фыркнула и пододвинула к нему блюдечко с вареньем. — Говорят, новенькая достает белой головой аж до потолка Ясного Зала, ее косы подметают пол, за что штатные томте ей аж до визга благодарны.

Она говорила и улыбалась, а он слушал, и звенела серебряная ложечка, которой размешивали сахар — и где-то далеко под лучами солнца медленно, но верно таял лед.

**_3\. Кайя.  
Зимний Чертог, Лапландия_**

* * *  
«…снежные виттры, как уже говорилось, злы и коварны — равно как и их повелительница, ледяная госпожа, имя которой мне вызнать не удалось. Они живут на бескрайних северных просторах, пляшут и поют с метелями, вызывают злые бураны, но порой, когда заскучают, летят к людскому жилью — вредить добрым христианам. Прикосновение виттры сулит смерть живому существу, будь то человек или зверь. Являются они и в сны смертных, и тогда тот, кого избирает виттра, не просыпается более никогда. Снежные виттры любят облики людей, как сами люди любят праздничные одежды, и потому…»

_(Из записок отца Иакова, безвозвратно утерянных после его казни)_

* * *

По ледяным плитам, которыми был выложен пол Зимнего Чертога, плясала поземка. Белые вихри скручивались, рассыпались и собирались снова — снежные малыши-ветте забавлялись, пока хозяйка не обращала на них внимания. Высокая госпожа Снёфрид не любила бессмысленного веселья и за то могла лишь взмахом рукава заставить их обратиться мелкой снежной крупой — и тогда они очень, очень нескоро собрались бы заново, нескоро бы стали прежними. Но сейчас у госпожи хватало других забот, и ветте смеялись, гонялись друг за другом, избегая лишь приближаться к ледяному трону повелительницы — и к его подножию, у которого замерла одинокая девичья фигурка.

Малышам-ветте было не жаль ее. Она провинилась. 

Безымянной снежной виттре казалось, что буквы похожи на льдинки. Они падали на гладкий сверкающий пол и разбивались, не успевая сложиться в слова. Она смотрела на то, как они рассыпаются в пыль, как пыль превращается в легкую поземку, крутящуюся у ее белых сапожек. Она не разбирала слов, но слышала гнев и обиду, бьющиеся в них, понимала мысли Ледяной госпожи, так и не соизволившей спуститься с высокого снежного трона к одному из своих созданий. 

Снежная виттра, которую когда-то звали Кайя Линд, стояла подле самой нижней ступени, не поднимая глаз, и слова высокой госпожи продолжали падать и разбиваться у ее ног. _Слово — льдинка. Слово — льдинка. Динь-динь._ Звон становился музыкой, музыка — песней, но никто ее не слушал и не запоминал. 

— Как ты смела выйти без моего слова, — тем временем говорила госпожа Снёфрид и хмурила ломкие белые брови, — как ты смела переступить порог лесного дома, в который тебя не звали? Что я теперь скажу Высокому лорду?

Безымянная снежная виттра не произносила ни слова. Госпожа никогда не требовала ответа — она отдавала приказы, карала и миловала, но не разговаривала с теми, кто был ниже нее. Она задавала вопросы, но ей не было дела до оправданий и объяснений. Когда госпожа договорит — что-то решится, а пока оставалось молчать и ждать. Хотелось смахнуть с ресниц застывшие слезинки, но она не решалась — льдинки упадут на пол, зазвенят, прервут речь Высокой, и тогда… о, лучше не знать, что будет тогда. Среди снежного народа ходили разные слухи о судьбе тех, кто разгневал госпожу, и все они были пугающими даже для навеки замерзших созданий. Поэтому та, что этой долгой ночью вспомнила свое имя — _Кайя Линд, Кайя Линд_ — замерла, не осмеливаясь шелохнуться, и боялась даже глаза поднять к ледяному трону. 

— Как смела ты угрожать жизни того, кто хранит покой нашего народа? — голос госпожи Снёфрид приближался, будто бы она и впрямь поднялась с трона и начала спускаться вниз по широким заснеженным ступеням, и стук ее каблуков гулко отдавался под сводами Снежного Чертога, и белоснежные одежды, расшитые сверкающими камнями, шуршали, касаясь камня и льда. — Кем ты себя возомнила, маленькое зимнее дитя?

Виттра сцепила пальцы. Никогда еще госпожа Снёфрид не обращалась к ней — так, да что там — она никогда не слышала, чтобы она называла кого-то — так. Хватало одного слова — «ты». Она по-прежнему смотрела в пол и видела то, во что не могла поверить — широкий подол платья госпожи, растекающийся по камню, чуть-чуть не доходя белых сапожек самой виттры. И она, решившись, подняла взгляд.

Госпожа Снёфрид смотрела прямо на нее. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди — на пальцах мерцали серебряные кольца, подернутые вечным инеем — и рукава, украшенные белым мехом северных зверей, спускались до самого пола, и по плечам стекали тяжелые голубоватые косы. Она была прекраснее всех ледяных статуй ее дворца — и ужаснее всех чудовищ снежных просторов, что подчинялись ее слову. Смотреть на нее — было все равно что смотреть на солнце, которому под силу растопить любое снежное создание. Виттре хотелось закрыть лицо руками и бежать — будто бы над ней все еще были властны смертные страхи — но ноги ее словно приросли к промерзшему камню.

— Дитя, — улыбнулась госпожа Снёфрид, — не пугайся. Мы, дети льда, никого не должны бояться. Скажи, зачем ты оставила Зимний Чертог? Что позвало тебя выйти отсюда? Будь честной со мной, прошу. 

Виттра не должна была отвечать. Что-то внутри нее отчаянно кричало: «Нет, нет, молчи! Не произноси ни слова, сохрани эту тайну любой ценой!» Она должна была потупить взгляд и сказать: «Мне было голодно, госпожа, мне было тоскливо, я стремилась к теплу, я… не виновата, госпожа». И клясться, что все так и есть, что она не лжет ни единым словом. Но в ее груди с хрустом ломался лед — и она не смогла сдержаться. Осколки кололи изнутри — и таяли, и обращались кипящей водой, и та жгла так, что не было сил терпеть. 

— Я знаю свое имя, — выговорила снежная виттра, вспомнившая, кто такая Кайя Линд, — я хотела увидеть брата. И я увидела его! Помню, кто я, и помню, кто он. Лед ломается.

Улыбка не сошла с лица госпожи Снёфрид — нет, она стала только шире и радостнее. Она наклонила голову набок, и в ее короне заискрились камни, истинной цены которым не знал никто — даже самые верные слуги ее. Зимний Чертог замер — утихли смешливые ветте, смолк вечно воющий за стенами ветер. 

— Вот как, — глаза госпожи льда стали еще ярче, засияли ровным голубым светом, и платье ее начало переливаться, как северное сияние над бескрайними снежными равнинами, — значит, ты помнишь имя. Но при этом забыла, что можешь убить живого одним прикосновением. Особенно того живого, который впустил тебя в свои сны. Ты хотела его погубить, малышка?

— Нет, нет! — Кайя отчаянно замотала головой, сжала бледные бескровные руки. — Не хотела! Я… хотела его увидеть, потому что… я помню его. Я… 

— Если ты еще раз приблизишься к нему, он умрет, маленькая, — в голосе госпожи звенело что-то странное, что-то такое, что пугало виттру больше, чем ласковая улыбка. — Мы потеряем того, кто — ты же помнишь? — хранит наш покой, того, чей серебряный меч может прервать жизнь одного из нас навсегда, но ты, ты потеряешь намного больше. Ты убьешь того, кого вспомнила. _Весна_ пройдет, и настанет… другое время, и лед больше не будет ломаться в твоей груди. Потерпи. У каждого бывает первая _весна_… 

— Что такое весна? — спросила Кайя, не ожидая ответа.

— _Весна_… — госпожа Снёфрид пожала плечами. — Это память. Это тающий лед. Это… ты узнаешь, маленькая виттра, и даже ее переживешь. Надеюсь, и твой брат — тоже. Но если ты снова покинешь Чертог — я ничего не могу тебе обещать. Господин Экзекутор, которым стал тот, кого ты знала и любила, умрет — а тебя запрут в казематах под Старым Городом. До следующей зимы — и сна тебе никто не даст. Подумай об этом. А теперь уходи. Я найду, что ответить Высокому лорду. В этот раз. 

Виттра моргнула — и Зимний Чертог закружился вокруг нее, рассыпался ледяными осколками, и те сложились было в какое-то слово, но она не успела прочесть его. 

Она стояла посередине белой равнины, и над головой ее бушевала метель, пела и выла на разные голоса — и тогда она вскинула руки и взлетела, и другие виттры увлекли ее в бесконечный снежный танец над промерзшими насквозь землями госпожи Снёфрид.

_**4\. Ульрика  
Вазастан, Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«… у подножия былой Горы жила благочестивая женщина, и было у нее семь сыновей и одна дочка. Ангел явился к ней и встал на пороге, и сказал — благословлю твоих детей, милая фру, ибо господь наш с любовью относится к твоему народу…/неразборчиво/ А дочку женщина спрятала, потому что была та уродцем, народившимся на свет с хвостиком. И тогда ангел разгневался… /неразборчиво/ …назвали хюльдрой /неразборчиво/, первой своего рода».

_(все, что осталось от легенды о происхождении хюльдр, записанной первым грамотным гримом церкви Святого Николая с человеческих слов)_

* * *

Ульрика заперла дверь, положила ладонь на засов, запечатывая дом простым, но надежным заклятием. Сегодня она не ждала гостей. Она помедлила, вслушиваясь в звуки шагов на лестнице — Герд спускался быстро и шел легко, значит, и дорога его обещала быть доброй. Но вот добром ли встретит его херр Алан — это ей открыто не было. Хюльдры никогда не умели гадать — разве что смеяться над доверчивыми смертными, открывать им тайны, которые ничего не стоили и развеивались так же легко, как обманное золото альвов. Ульрика вздохнула — сегодня ей, как никогда, хотелось предсказать будущее, взять и узнать, что расскажет херр Алан. Но ей было лучше прочих известно, что такое предвидение обходится дорого, и расплата придет нежданно.

Она вымыла чашки и блюдца, и вытерла их насухо, и расставила по порядку. Ульрика любила свой дом, вросший корнями в этот яркий, разноцветный кусочек людского города Стокхёльма — и тот отвечал ей полной взаимностью. Вот и сейчас посуда замерцала, заискрилась, будто кто-то невидимый осыпал ее звездной пылью, и хюльдра засмеялась. Дом любил развлекать ее, двести тринадцатую своего рода, как и веселил двести двенадцать сестер. Она погладила ладонью теплую стену и бросила случайный взгляд на оконное стекло.

И замерла.

Из чистой-чистой, вымытой до прозрачной невидимости глади на нее смотрело бледное и узкое лицо альва — Высокого лорда Алана, главы Совета, Первого в Ясном Зале. И глаза его светились недоброй синевой, и тонкие брови хмурились, сходясь на переносице, и губы были плотно сжаты — то ли от злости, то ли от отчаяния. 

Ульрика шагнула навстречу, не в силах отступить, отвести взгляд. Высокий лорд никогда не являлся просто так — и сейчас ей хотелось проклясть себя даже за само желание узнать, что скажет и сделает альв. «Вот он, собственной персоной — ну так спроси, о чем он думает! Вдруг он возьмет да и расскажет? А ты потом думай, как это забыть…»

— Фрёкен Ульрика, двести тринадцатая своего рода, — Алан учтиво наклонил голову, как он делал всегда — даже перед тем, как отдать Господину Экзекутору приказ убить. Альвы превыше всего ценили вежливость. — Прошу простить меня за вторжение. Лед ломается, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. В такие времена становится не до хороших манер. Лед ломается, защиты рушатся, дорогой сна к нам является… Что к тебе явилось сегодняшней ночью, фрёкен Ульрика?

Хюльдра поклонилась в ответ, еле унимая дрожь хвоста. Нет, альв именем Алан, получивший титул Высокого Лорда еще в бытность сто пятнадцатой сестры, не пугал ее — в конце концов, она никогда не нарушала законов — но вот те вести, с которыми он явился в отражении… вести, настолько не терпевшие отлагательств… да, они могли заставить испугаться до потери сознания. 

— Снежная виттра, — ответила она, и голос ее был спокойным, как те летние теплые дни, что встречала двести десятая сестра. — Она никому не причинила вреда.

— Знаю, — на лице херра Алана не отразилось ничего, кроме благожелательного интереса. — Это в какой-то мере ее оправдывает. Все чуют приближение _весны_, двести тринадцатая своего рода, даже ледяные твари, подчиненные белой госпоже Зимнего Чертога. Всех охватывает некое… беспокойство. Я бы даже сказал — волнение. Как думаешь, фрекен Ульрика, на господина Экзекутора, опору нашего спокойствия, весна может подействовать так же, как на остальных? Может он захотеть обрести свою память, всю, сколько ее есть — и вернуться к людям?

— Не знаю, Высокий, — Ульрика опустила пушистые золотые ресницы, зачем-то взяла в руки вышитое полотенце, положила его на спинку стула, расправила аккуратно и осторожно, будто бы оно могло рассыпаться в прах и пыль прямо под пальцами. — Спроси ты меня хотя бы пару дней назад — я бы ответила «нет». Ему нечего искать среди людей. Вся его жизнь подчинена закону и серебряному мечу. Но сегодня… Если лед тронется — его никто не удержит. Ни ты, ни… я.

Высокий лорд устало потер переносицу — почти как человек. Но хюльдра не хуже прочих знала, что человеком он быть перестал так давно, что и память о том истерлась, как древняя монетка. Кругляш остался, а чье лицо и имя было выбито на металле — кто ж теперь узнает. Да полно — может быть, и монетка-то была обманной? Сухой лист, только и всего.

— Мне больно это слышать, двести тринадцатая своего рода, — наконец выговорил он. — Равно как и всему нашему народу будет больно лишиться той опоры, на которой держится их… наш покой. Равно как и тебе будет больно потерять того, к кому привязалась — впрочем, грядет _весна_, будет ли все это важно, двести… тринадцатая? Подумай об этом. Среди нас его держит что-то большее, чем все то, что могут предложить ему смертные. Я прав? Или нет? Или я ошибся, выбрав тебя? Я не жду ответа сейчас, Ульрика. До того, как _весна_ вступит в свои права, время у нас есть. 

Лицо альва начало дрожать и таять, и вскоре от него остался лишь туман на стекле, а там и он развеялся без следа. Ульрика стояла, вцепившись пальцами в спинку стула, и невидящим взглядом смотрела на разноцветные дома за окном. Красный, оранжевый, желтый… _Каждый охотник желает знать…_

Знать…

«Подумай об этом, — стучало у нее в ушах. — Или я ошибся? Подумай об этом».

Она не знала, сколько простояла так — а потом встряхнулась, сбрасывая странное, пугающее оцепенение, и пошла, и толкнула дверь, за которой по-прежнему светило солнце и пели птицы. Там хюльдра, двести тринадцатая своего рода, наклонилась над текучим ручьем и увидела в отражении все двести двенадцать лиц своих сестер. Они качали головами, рассыпая по плечам золотые кудри, и протяжно вздыхали, не говоря ни слова. Ульрика понимала, что они хотят сказать ей — и слезы ее падали в прозрачную воду, разбивая нежные круглые лица сестер. 

Она не боялась _весны_ — лишь того, что за ней последует.

_**5\. Герд  
«Серебряная Стрела», Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«…призрачный серебряный поезд часто видят на центральных станциях метрополитена. Он появляется и исчезает в полной тишине, и вагоны его совершенно пусты и залиты ярким светом. Поезд никогда не открывает дверей и останавливается всего на пару секунд. Якобы попасть внутрь никак нельзя, хотя исследователи паранормальных явлений не сдаются и ищут возможности проникнуть в вагоны «Серебряной стрелы». Возможно, тогда мы узнаем, куда он может доставить пассажиров…»

_(Из материалов сайта, посвященного городским легендам скандинавских стран)_

* * *

У дома Ульрики буйно цвела сирень. Герд непонимающе потряс головой, потер глаза ладонью — но куст никуда не исчез, хоть ему и не было здесь места посреди зимы… _зимы_? Герд был уверен — еще вчера в Стокхёльме царствовала зима, и крупными хлопьями падал снег, из распахнутого окна в доме хюльдры веяло холодом. И усыпанный фиолетовыми цветами куст просто не должен был существовать среди всего этого! Но прохладные лепестки можно было потрогать — и пересчитать. У каждого цветка их было ровно пять. Наверно, счастливая сирень, выросшая у дома, в котором жила хюльдра, двести тринадцатая своего рода, что-то да значила — но здесь не у кого было о том спросить. Мелкий волшебный народец либо разбежался, либо еще спал. Герд пожал плечами, будто отвечал кому-то на незаданный вопрос, осторожно сорвал один из цветов и положил в карман куртки. На счастье или нет — ему почему-то очень захотелось забрать цветок с собой. 

А потом он посмотрел на часы, развернулся и зашагал по пустой улице — «Серебряная стрела» должна была прибыть через десять минут. Золотистый рассветный туман окутывал город, сплетался в фигуры зверей и птиц, и Герд жалел, что Кайя — кем бы она ни была — ушла в далекий снежный морок и не могла этого увидеть. Он и сам впервые за долгое время смотрел на город — и не узнавал его. 

«Сколько же лет прошло? — спрашивал он себя, глядя на красные и оранжевые дома, на зацветающие деревья, на серые плиты под ногами. — Сколько?.. Как давно была та самая зима, в которую…»

«В которую ты дал согласие и взял в руки серебряный клинок? — поинтересовался чей-то сухой, хрипловатый голос в его голове. — То есть — меня. Очень, очень давно. Или… она закончилась вчера. Правда, все это — глупости. Настоящая зима завершается только сейчас. Потому-то ты и видишь то, что не стоило бы. Потому-то Высокий лорд Алан не будет рад твоему приходу. Потому он и не захочет возвращать тебе…»

«Что? Что ты об этом знаешь?» — так же мысленно спросил Герд. Его отчего-то не удивляло, что меч заговорил, хотя раньше почти всегда молчал и голос его был слышен лишь однажды — когда витой рукояти коснулась слабая человеческая рука. Разговаривать с невидимым мечом — что в этом было странного для человека, что был по-настоящему властен над жизнями волшебных существ? Да совершенно ничего. 

«Немного, — отозвался клинок. — Ты узнаешь столько же и еще больше. Будешь ли ты, херр бертагнинг, _господин-взятый-в-горы_, рад этому знанию — мне неведомо».

Герд хотел было задать еще вопрос — возможно, и не один — но сам не заметил, как оказался у турникета, и стрелка засияла сперва голубым, а потом красным светом, и человеческий мир задрожал, расплываясь, и перед раздвижными дверцами возникла отрубленная голова. Мутные глаза, давно потерявшие цвет, открылись, из огромного рта высунулся длинный черный язык. Она покрутилась на месте, обшаривая голодным взглядом все вокруг, прищурилась, уставившись на Герда. 

— А, кто это тут у нас? Господин Экзекутор! Вызвали к кому? От любопытства того гляди голову потеряю! А монетку, монетку давайте! — страж расхохотался и подставил язык.

Герд бросил ему серебряный кругляш, завалявшийся в кармане еще с прошлой поездки — и монета исчезла в пасти, а голова взлетела вверх, и дверцы распахнулись. Он сделал шаг — и ощутил за спиной знакомую тяжесть серебряного клинка. Чем дальше он уходил по пути, ведущем в _гору_, тем больше проявлялось, проступало, становилось настоящим то, чему в людском мире не было места. 

Мимо пробежала невысокая, тоненькая _скогсра_ — лесная дева — ее розовая курточка и белые джинсы а ходу осыпались легкой серебристой пылью, обращаясь длинным зеленым платьем, сотканным из цветов и травы. Случись эта встреча пару дней назад, девушка бы шарахнулась в сторону, судорожно вцепляясь в бесполезные против вершителя правосудия обереги — но сегодня она улыбнулась и махнула рукой. Герд криво — будто вспоминая, как это правильно делается — улыбнулся в ответ. Скогсра впрыгнула в вагон, устроилась на сиденье, вытащила из крохотной сумочки огромную книгу в тяжелом кожаном переплете. Герд шагнул следом — тяжело, неловко — отошел в угол, прислонился к стене и осмотрелся. 

Странное дело — его никто не боялся. Волшебный народ заполнял вагон, смеялся, хлопал в ладоши, суетливо рассаживался по местам. Рядом с ним чопорно и важно встала _аскефруа_ — ясеневая дама, вся оплетенная тонкими корнями и покрытая коричневой корой, с волосами-ветвями, свисающими до самых босых пяток. Но даже она лениво улыбнулась Герду и прикрыла глаза. Духи деревьев не любили камень, даже если это и была сама Гора — но что поделать, видимо, у нее было какое-то неотложное дело в Ясном Зале. 

«Как и у меня», — проговорил про себя Герд и тоже зажмурился.

Двери «Серебряной стрелы» закрылись с легким шипением, и призрачный поезд тронулся с места.

_**6\. Алан  
Ясный Зал, Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«…говорят, что даже старшие альвы когда-то были людьми, но ушли в гору так давно, что уже этого и не помнят. Они считают себя лучшими из волшебного народа, и до недавнего времени все кресла в Высоком Совете принадлежали только им. Херру Дидрику из подземного народа удалось добиться того, чего не добивались сотни и тысячи до него — заставить старших альвов прислушиваться к нам. И для этого даже не потребовались ни иголка, ни крест».

_(Из записок Дагни, ученика и наследника херра Дидрика-из-под-земли)_

* * *

За узким витражным окном звенела капель. Если прикрыть глаза — можно было представить, что попросту пришло время обычной человеческой весны. Тает снег, поют птицы, люди болтают о любви и надежде — ничего необычного, ничего интересного. Но за окнами _горы_ был только камень — да, можно было сотворить просто глухие стены, но те, кто строил убежище для волшебного народа, был трогательно сентиментален, ему хотелось создать подобие людского дома. И, значит, капель не _означала_ — капель _призывала_. Кап-кап-кап. С каждой каплей, падающей на камень, время перемен приближалось.

Высокий лорд, вопреки слухам, _весны_ не боялся. Он опасался суматохи, неизбежно с ней связанной, — так люди опасаются засушливого лета или затяжной морозной зимы. Он приказал принести ему все записи из библиотек Ясного Зала, касающиеся наступления нового времени, и сейчас малыши-томте стремительно метались туда-сюда по высоким резным лестницам, складывали книги стопкой на руках неповоротливого, но выносливого горного тролля. Тот стоял неподвижно — солнечные лучи, щедро льющиеся в окна, обратили его в _дагнстанд_, каменное изваяние. Когда дело будет закончено, в библиотеке плотно задернут шторы, и чары спадут — а пока что удобнее было, чтоб огромные руки, сомкнутые в замок, не шевелились. Алан знал — но закрывал на то глаза. Пока троллю все равно — все равно было и высокому лорду.

Он встал, прошелся по кабинету — по его расчетам, Экзекутор уже должен был явиться, но запаздывал, и это начинало беспокоить. Конечно, можно было бы показаться ему в любом зеркале, в оконном стекле, в водной глади, но Алан полагал правильным, что бертагнинг придет сам, по своей воле и сам же задаст все вопросы, которые его сейчас так мучали. _Весна_ всегда означала мучения — особенно для тех, кто еще не успел забыть свою прежнюю жизнь. К несчастью, именно этот человек, от которого столько зависело, был именно таким. 

Альв вернулся за стол, отодвинул в сторону позолоченный череп, еще раз перебрал тонкие, почти прозрачные листы бумаги, сверху донизу исчерченные рунами. Ему казалось, что еще немного — и записи рассыплются прямо в его руках. Самым старшим из альвов мир всегда представлялся ослепительно хрупким — но Алан не смог бы вспомнить, с которой _весны_ это началось. Память его походила на клубок, на который наматывались все новые и новые сияющие нити, и старые скрывались в самой глубине, и, может быть, стирались и исчезали навсегда. Высокий лорд не заботился о том, чтоб их сохранить. И, насколько он знал, так делали все его родичи. 

Песочные часы, стоявшие на самом углу стола, подпрыгнули и перевернулись. Алан бросил на них недовольный взгляд — и тут услышал ровный и решительный стук в дверь. Бледные губы сложились в улыбку. Высокий лорд был доволен — и даже более чем.

— Входи, господин Экзекутор, — негромко сказал он, возвращая череп обратно на стопку бумаг. — Странно, что ты явился в столь раннее время и без призыва Высокого Совета. 

Человек переступил порог и с видимым любопытством огляделся по сторонам, будто в первый раз оказался среди альвских сокровищ. Куда только исчезло выстуженное безразличие, с которым раньше господин Экзекутор скользил взглядом и по древним гобеленам, и по крылатым каменным статуям, и по шкатулкам, из которых вытекали мерцающие живым теплом жемчужные нити? «Проклятая _весна_, — устало подумал Алан, — проклятая _весна_… Не могла она наступить хотя бы через двадцать, тридцать человеческих лет?»

Альв смотрел на человека — бледного, светловолосого, не по-людски светлоглазого — а видел только рукоять серебряного меча за его плечом. По слухам, клинок умел говорить с тем, кто носил его, но более ни с кем. Почему-то Алану пришло в голову, что голос меча могли слышать те, чью жизнь он отнимал — но они-то уже никому ничего не могли рассказать. «Возможно, — усмехнулся он про себя, — каждый из нас когда-нибудь перемолвится парой слов с клинком Экзекутора. Когда-нибудь…»

— Садись, — альв наклонил голову, и в его косах не звякнул ни один колокольчик. — Я рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, господин Экзекутор. Грядет время нелегких испытаний для всего волшебного народа, и я… Да, я догадываюсь, зачем ты пришел. Ты хочешь получить ответы — и считаешь, что готов их услышать. 

— Да, херр Алан, — хрипловатым голосом сказал человек, и глаза его стали еще светлее и яснее. — Я хочу знать. Вы — все вы — утверждали, что моя сестра умерла, что ее убила снежная виттра.

— Так и было, — альв не отвел глаз, хоть взгляд человека и прожигал его насквозь. Волшебный народ никогда не любил смотреть так прямо на смертных. Ходили легенды, что огонь человеческой жизни может спалить одного из Горы дотла. — Твоя сестра, Кайя Линд, умерла от прикосновения снежной виттры, нарушившей Кодекс. Она не имела права убивать — и все же убила. Такое бывает. Пламя жизни влечет их, как мотыльков, с той лишь разницей, что мотылек горит сам, а не гасит пламя. Фрёкен Кайя мертва, а виновная наказана. 

— Сестра приходила ко мне сегодня, — упрямо качнул головой человек по имени Герхард. — В обличье снежной виттры. Нет, не так — она и была ей. 

— А что это, как не смерть? — Алан коснулся пальцами гладкой поверхности черепа. В пустых глазницах замерцали крохотные болотные огоньки. — Это и есть смерть, господин Экзекутор, твоей сестры больше нет. Возможно, мы должны были сообщить тебе об этом. Пожалуй, это было внезапно даже для нас. Обычно снежные духи убивают смертных окончательно. Твоей сестре… не повезло.

Человек молчал, не сводя глаз с альва. Вопросы его, такие простые, такие понятные, такие неотложные, будто рассыпались на слова, а слова — на буквы, а буквы обратились в льдинки Зимнего Чертога. Алан слышал, что иные создания Снёфрид проводят целую вечность, пытаясь сложить из осколков картины и фигуры — передвигают их прозрачными пальцами, качают обледеневшими головами, смешивают и начинают все заново. Альвам это казалось жутким, Ледяной Госпоже — забавным. 

— Это была она, — вновь заговорил человек. — Значит, она осталась жива. Значит…

— Ее нельзя назвать живой, господин Экзекутор, — Алан повторил это снова, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. — С точки зрения человека, коим ты, как бертагнинг, и являешься, она мертва. У снежных созданий нет ни имени, ни памяти. То, что она явилась к тебе, всего лишь следствие приближения _весны_. Думаю, ты имеешь право узнать о том, что пока что обсуждалось лишь на собрании Высокого Совета.

Человек наклонился вперед, словно боялся пропустить хоть слово. Алан улыбнулся про себя — любопытство, в светлых глазах светилось искреннее любопытство, перекрывшее и волнение, и праведный гнев, и злость. Люди всегда хотели — _знать_. Чем больше знать — тем лучше. И почему-то почти никого из них не волновало, что же они будут делать с этим знанием. 

— _Весна_, херр Герхард, — начал Алан, не отводя взгляда, — означает время перемен. Двести лет и тридцать три года мы принадлежали зиме. Но есть верные признаки того, что скоро все изменится. И, понимаешь ли, в чем дело…

Альв поднялся, подошел к окну, всматриваясь в разноцветные стекла витража, изображавшего дочь короля альвов, танцующую с молодым рыцарем среди лилий и роз — _в те времена, когда в Горе еще был король_. За окном по-прежнему стучали падающие капли — кап, кап, кап. Каждый звук был — как шаг близящейся _весны_. 

— _Весна_ возвращает память всем нам, — медленно выговорил он. — Всем, кто когда-то был людьми. А если ты внимательно читал бестиарии, то должен знать, что таковых среди волшебного народа… довольно много. Потому-то маленькая снежная виттра и явилась к тебе — она вспомнила свое имя и лицо, она вспомнила тебя и пошла по дороге сна. И тем самым она могла убить тебя. Многие, обретшие память, захотят явиться к своим близким… ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Человек молча кивнул — Алан стоял к нему спиной и ничего не видел, но чувствовал малейшие колебания воздуха. Человек напряженно слушал и думал, что понимает. Это было хорошо.

— Оставь ее, забудь о ней, херр Герхард, — продолжил альв, не меняясь в голосе. — Думай о ней, как о мертвой. Весна пройдет, и пройдет лето, и осень — тоже, и к нам вернется зима, и ничего не изменится. То, что было твоей сестрой, останется снежным духом. Все те, кто на краткий срок вернут себе память, останутся теми, кем были — волшебным народом. Те, кто будет к тому моменту жив, конечно. _Весна_ приносит одни мучения, поверь мне. Это… не первый раз, когда я встречаюсь с ней. Ты хочешь еще о чем-то спросить?

— Нет, Высокий лорд, — проговорил человек и поднялся. Алан обернулся к нему — и на сосредоточенном лице не прочел ничего. Ни злости, ни облегчения — ни-че-го. Но на прежнее обреченное безразличие это похоже не было.

— Благодарю, — человек поклонился и пошел к двери. Рукоять серебряного меча поблескивала в сиянии волшебных свечей, что плавали по кабинету Высокого лорда, словно лилии в пруду. 

— Не стоит благодарности, — отозвался альв, пристально глядя человеку вслед. 

«Проклятая _весна_,» — снова подумал он, когда дверь закрылась.

_**7\. Герхард  
Старые Палаты, Нора Дидрика-из-под-земли, Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«…считается, что цверги, именуемые карликами либо малым народцем, скрываются в самых глубинах земли, под Горой альвов, и там целыми днями и ночами стучат их молоты и молоточки. Самые прекрасные кольца и ожерелья творят они. Из их же подземных кузней выходит самое лучшее, равно как и смертоносное оружие — и неведомо, против кого они захотят его обратить. Правда, известно, что цверги связаны клятвой с последним королем альвов, и потому… «

_(Написано человеческой рукой на бумаге, упавшей со стола херра Алана)_  
* * *

Герд вышел из кабинета Высокого Лорда и с головой окунулся в туман. Самый настоящий — густой, молочно-белый — он плыл по коридорам Старых Палат, обнимал и окутывал тех, кто попадался ему навстречу, но что самое главное — совершенно сбивал с пути. Те, кто встречался Герду, плыли по туману так же, как и он — не понимая, куда и зачем, и только смотрели растерянно, но без тени страха. Он сперва пытался запоминать дорогу, отмечать какие-то вешки, но когда туман трижды провел его мимо знакомой всем девушки-_дагстанд_, что давным-давно обратилась камнем под лучами утреннего солнца и так и не перекинулась обратно, он перестал и пытаться. Ноги сами несли его вперед, туман пах одуряюще-сладко, и меч за спиной молчал — то ли тоже был одурманен, то ли сказать ему было нечего. И полуобморочное счастье длилось бы и длилось, если бы откуда-то из тумана, клубящегося под ногами, Герда не окликнули старческим хриплым голосом:

— Не заблудился, господин Экзекутор?

Он остановился, сморгнул, потер рукой глаза. В молочном мареве он не видел никого — хотя это могло означать и то, что говоривший был очень маленького роста. Здесь было предостаточно и таких существ — всех ему было не под силу запомнить и узнавать.

— Да здесь же, здесь я, господин хороший, в проклятом тумане ничего не разглядеть! — голос стал ярче и звонче, но не моложе. — Тут я. Это старый Дидрик. Мне-то туман Болотной Матушки не страшен… Упустила она его. Ну, помнишь, как у людей молоко убегает? Вот так же. Раз — и сбежал. Пока она его обратно загонит в котел — так и будут все молодые бродить, как овечки. Но тебя-то я не брошу. Вот тебе рука, держись, пойдем.

Из белого марева вынырнула сухая узловатая ладонь, похожая на обугленный корень неведомого дерева. Старый Дидрик — если это, конечно, был он — крепко стиснул руку Герда и потащил его куда-то сквозь туман, по одному ему известной дороге. Мелькнула и исчезла дева-дагстанд, блеснула россыпь болотных огоньков, мимо пронеслась пара-тройка еле различимых теней — а потом, скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, и за ней…

…за ней тумана не было, а была неожиданно огромная комната, потолок которой терялся высоко в темноте, а на закопченных стенах пылали, дымясь и щелкая, факелы. Дидрик втащил Герда внутрь и захлопнул дверь. 

— Уф, — шумно выдохнул старик, ловко запрыгивая на слишком большой для него стул и устраиваясь на нем, подобрав под себя ноги в красных бархатных штанах, белых чулках и неожиданно грубых и грязных башмаках. — Присаживайся, господин Экзекутор. Ну и натворила Матушка дел. Это же за день не выветрится… Ну да ладно. И на старуху, хе-хе, бывает проруха. И у старухи… туман сбегает. 

Герд присел на краешек стула, оглядываясь по сторонам с не меньшим любопытством, чем то, с которым он осматривал кабинет херра Алана. Покои старого Дидрика-из-под-земли были совсем иными — и отличались так же, как сами низкорослые и уродливые цверги отличались от высоких и холодно-прекрасных альвов. Правда, как ни странно, пристанище Высокого лорда было в несколько раз меньше, чем то, что теперь «норой» именовать язык не поворачивался. Если это и была нора — то как минимум драконья. 

В дерганом, рваном свете факелов казалось, что по стенам ползут живые змеи. Присмотревшись, Герд понял, что они были искусно и тщательно вырезаны в камне — каждая чешуйка, каждый раздвоенный язычок, каждый круглый глаз. Они сплетались, свивались клубками, образовывали затейливые фигуры, и никак нельзя было отделаться от ощущения, что они беспрестанно шевелятся. Возле стен Герд разглядел сундуки, крепко запертые на грубые висячие замки — поверх крышки у каждого лежала притворно дремлющая отрубленная голова. Возможно, чтоб открыть сундук, нужно было швырнуть на язык стражу монетку, как в метро, в прибежище «Серебряной стрелы»…

— Во рту у них ключи, — Дидрик пожал плечами, будто услышал мысли, и Герду стало немного совестно (вдруг и впрямь слышит?), — своему отдадут, чужому руку оттяпают. Так просто не достанешь. Но тебе то, что в этих сундуках, ни к чему, господин Экзекутор, твой меч подороже стоит.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — вдруг спросил Герд. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что говорящий серебряный клинок может вообще иметь какую-то цену. 

— Откуда, откуда, — старик захихикал, тряся головой, — как думаешь, кому под силу было его выковать? Молчишь? Вот и молчи. Только из кузниц цвергов могло выйти оружие, способное навсегда прервать жизнь существа с нашей стороны Горы. Только мы могли сотворить нашу собственную смерть… Но довольно об этом, господин мой Герхард. Все вокруг говорят о _весне_, правда?

Герд кивнул и больше ничего не сказал. Он смотрел, как гнездо факела обвивает кольцами стальная змея, и искорки алого пламени пляшут по чешуе, и как по стене мечется огромная тень.

— _Весна_… — раздумчиво проговорил Дидрик, похлопывая себя ладонью по колену. При красно-оранжевом свете его лицо казалось отлитым из черного железа. — Перемены. Волшебный народ не любит перемен. По крайней мере, те из них, кто стар, как горы и море, те, кто помнит вещего короля Эрика, те, кто видел, как могучий Тор бросал в великанов острые скалы, и как у не менее великого Одина смертный украл рунные посохи… Давно, давно это было. С тех пор к нам приходило много _весен_, и не все мы переживали достойно. Херр Алан рассказал тебе все?

И снова Герду оставалось только кивнуть — Высокий лорд говорил много. Все это было или не все — судить он не мог. Старый Дидрик ему не нравился: слишком хитрыми были его маленькие глазки, слишком довольной — улыбка, слишком много он шевелился — сжимал и разжимал пальцы, пожимал плечами, дергался всем телом. И потому отвечать на его расспросы не хотелось.

— Не все, — негромко сказал старик, и голос его показался удивительно юным и звонким, странным для этого скрюченного тела с непомерно большой головой. — Старшие альвы никогда не рассказывают все. _Весной_ к нам возвращается память, херр Герхард. Вся, сколько ее есть. К примеру, малые мюлинги вспоминают матерей, что бросили их умирать… Не знаю, пугают ли сейчас детишек такими сказками, где призрак младенца поет матери: «Дам тебе рубашку, в ней пляши»? Это случается весной, именно нашей _весной_. Драуги вспоминают лица своих убийц, моряки-страндваскаре — капитана, раздававшего им зуботычины… Те, кто променял свое сердце на проклятое золото, желают снова ощутить, как кровь бежит по жилам… Понимаешь, к чему я клоню? _Весна_ — время беззакония. А ты — хранитель нашего закона. 

Дидрик вздохнул, помолчал и заговорил снова:

— А еще ты, херр бертагнинг, тоже вспомнишь все до последнего мига, как только _весна_ вступит в свои права. И я не знаю, как ты поступишь, и не хочу давать тебе непрошеных советов. Херр Алан, безусловно, стоит на стороне закона — как и весь Высокий Совет. Почти весь…

— Это что, заговор, херр Дидрик? — Герду вдруг стало снова не пусто, а весело и немного страшно. Столько лет — или дней? недель? — он ощущал в груди лишь заледеневший камень, а сейчас ему казалось — что-то колотится под ребрами, будто хочет стать… хочет стать — _целым_? Это было больно — и жарко. 

— О, какое громкое большое слово, разве оно подойдет для маленького Дидрика? — усмехнулся старик. — Вовсе нет. Старый Дидрик-из-под-земли не смеет покушаться на власть Высокого Совета. Дидрик-из-под-земли слишком стар — и хочет лишь, чтоб наш народ пережил весну и остался при этом… собой. Старшие альвы многое забывают. За долгую зиму они забыли самих себя, вот чего опасается Дидрик-из-под-земли. И потому… Скажи мне, серебряный клинок, дитя наших кузней, дитя моего горна, готов ли ты дать священное право тому, кто носит тебя ныне?

И меч из-за плеча Герда отозвался звучным голосом, будто отдавал приказ на поле битвы:

— Да, готов.

_**8\. Ульрика  
Королевская площадь, Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«…первое упоминание о церковном гриме Святого Николая относится к концу XIII века. Утверждается, что им стал преданный пес искренне верующего рыцаря, переданный им божьему дому по собственноручно подписанному завещанию. Церковь отрицает все доказательства существования грима как существа нечистого и богопротивного, однако же прихожане зачастую видят большого черного пса, в солнечные деньки спящего на крыльце. Считается, что грим защищает храм от богохульников, шутников и грабителей, а также не пускает за его порог призраков. Церковь Святого Николая — самое безопасное место в Стокхёльме! Если, конечно, вы не боитесь собак».

_(Из популярного путеводителя по центру Стокхёльма)_  
* * *

Подол вышитого платья чуть касался асфальта. Ульрика шла неспешно, подставляя лицо теплым солнечным лучам, разглядывала цветные витрины, улыбалась незнакомым людям. Она больше не плакала, нет — сердце ее пело и радовалось. Она знала, что нужно делать, и была счастлива от этого знания. Рядом с ней неспешно трусил большой лохматый черный пес без намордника и ошейника — впрочем, смертные его не видели, а те, кто видел, вежливо кланялись. Пес был гримом самой древней церкви Стокхёльма — именно его завещал дому божьему старый рыцарь. Его — и марку серебра. Пес склонялся к мысли, что он был ценнее — марку давно потратили, а он все эти бесконечные века охранял святое место. 

— Готова ли ты, фрёкен Ульрика? — учтиво спросил он, поднимая к ней голову и метя длинным хвостом по камням. — Дело предстоит непростое. Старина Дидрик уверяет, что все уладил, да только я ему, признаться, не так уж верю. Он был отцом всем хитрецам еще тогда, когда я щенком прыгал у ног славного моего рыцаря, да будет рай ему чистым и ясным. 

— Готова, херр грим, — кивнула хюльдра, щурясь на солнечные искры, что рассыпались по стразам на короткой курточке юной человеческой девицы. Та сидела на лавочке, словно осыпанная безмерными богатствами цвергов, и самозабвенно тыкала пальцем в экран телефона. — Близится _весна_, так чего мне бояться?

Грим тяжело вздохнул — словно больная собака или очень усталый человек.

— _Весна_ придет еще не завтра, фрёкен Ульрика. Хотя в одном ты права — знамения никогда нельзя трактовать с точностью до дня. Возможно, она и впрямь наступит завтра, и ты… А, что говорить. Так вот, что я хочу сказать тебе, милая моя Ульрика. То, что тебе предстоит отыскать, заперто в подземельях под моей церковью. Добраться туда не так сложно — особенно в моей компании. Все-таки это, хм-хм, моя церковь. Но ты знаешь, как прячут ключи от подобных замков. И тут я не помогу тебе ничем. Если ты получишь ключ — ты заберешь то, что хотела, беспрепятственно. Да. Именно так — беспрепятственно. 

— Этого мне довольно, херр грим, — улыбнулась Ульрика, убирая за ухо золотую прядку. Слово «беспрепятственно» ей нравилось — в нем звучала уверенность, та самая, которой ей чуть-чуть недоставало. Она повторила его про себя, и ей показалось, что земля под ее ногами стала еще тверже и устойчивее. Мир не сдвигался, мир держался крепко. 

— Тогда мы пришли, фрёкен Ульрика, — грим мотнул головой в сторону церковных ворот. Камень, из которого был сложен храм, светился теплым рыжим светом. — Я отопру дверь, и по лестнице, ведущей в подземелья…

Он хотел было договорить — но передумал и просто побежал вперед, как обычная собака. Впрочем, когда-то он и был обычной собакой и хорошо помнил те времена.

Черный провал, уводящий во тьму, дышал холодом и далекой опасностью — то ли настоящей, то ли мнимой. Пес коротко тявкнул, прыгнул — и растворился во мраке. Ульрика подобрала вышитую юбку и шагнула следом. 

Дверь закрылась за ними без единого звука. 

Хюльдра всмотрелась во мрак — и поняла, что темнота вовсе не была такой непроглядной, какой казалась ей из солнечного теплого дня. Очертания ступеней тускло светились зеленоватым цветом, как болотные гнилушки, на стенах мерцала россыпь сверкающих капель, похожих на крохотные звезды. Пес шел впереди, мягко переставляя лапы, и она следовала за ним, ежась от подземного холода. Лестница длилась и длилась, и когда она закончилась, это оказалось совершенно удивительным. Ульрике казалось, что она уже привыкла к бесконечному спуску в зеленоватом полумраке. 

— Туда, — грим свернул налево, в узкий-узкий коридор, где с трудом мог пройти один человек, и потом повернул еще раз, и еще, безошибочно находя дорогу в этом хитросплетении, наверняка созданным цвергами еще при короле Эрике. Наконец они вышли к кованой двери, и грим поднял лапу и постучал, и та распахнулась без единого возражения. 

Пес повернулся и посмотрел на Ульрику — умными, бездонными, странно-человеческими глазами. 

— Ты еще можешь повернуть обратно, — сказал он, но она покачала головой — _нет_. Тогда грим указал на вход и, пропустив гостью внутрь, улегся на пороге, вытянув усталые длинные лапы. Он был готов ждать.

Внутри Ульрику ждала голова. Кому она принадлежала при жизни, сказать было затруднительно — так ее раздуло, перекосило, перетянуло смертной судорогой. Мутные глаза, покрытые чем-то, похожим на болотную ряску, медленно открылись, посмотрели на хюльдру лениво и без всякого любопытства, черный рот приоткрылся. 

— За ключом пришла? — поинтересовалась голова, зевая и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Опять за ключом… Ходите, ходите, кто вас потом закапывает… кто по вам плачет? А, не смертная. Двести тринадцатая. Двести четырнадцатая скоро ли явится? Ай, мое ли дело? Не мое. Мое дело — ключики охранять. Тебя грим привел? Ох, пустит Высокий лорд его шкуру на коврик… ножки свои белые будет класть на нее, помяни мое слово. Так и сбудется. А ты за ключом, за ключом… 

Страж рассмеялся дробным, режущим уши смехом, зажмурил глаза, подергал ушами — и сказал спокойным ровным голосом:

— Член Высокого Совета Дидрик настоятельно рекомендовал оказывать вам — тебе и существу, именуемому в бестиариях «грим» — всяческое содействие в получении доступа к секретному объекту, если быть точным, то к половине секретного объекта, расположенного в модуле «пять». Оказываю.

И разинул пасть, вывалив почерневший язык, на основании которого что-то тускло поблескивало. Ульрика замерла, переступая с ноги на ногу — она разглядывала голову, но не спешила доставать ключ, хотя он и был так близко, так рядом. Но редкие зубы стража, покрытые зеленью, тоже были — и близко, и рядом. А она не была уверена, что он прислушается к настоятельной рекомендации — и тем самым навлечет на себя гнев и бледного Алана, и рыжей Альвхильд, и ледяной Снёфрид. 

— Посмотрим, — нарочито медленно зевнула Ульрика, потягиваясь и краем взгляда следя за прижмуренными глазами стража. — Тот ли это ключ, о котором мы слышали, или не тот. Да и тот ли страж, не подменили ли тебя ненароком. Старый Дидрик на все способен. Кому, как ни нам, о том знать.

Ее рука метнулась быстро и отчаянно — со всей скоростью, на которую была способна она, хюльдра Ульрика, двести тринадцатая своего рода. Она схватила ключ и успела выдернуть ладонь из пасти стража до того, как он сомкнул зеленые зубы, а потом, судорожно зажав обжигающе-холодный металл в ладони, прижала руку к груди. Сердце ее колотилось так быстро, что готово было пробить тело и вырваться наружу. 

Страж зашипел, плюясь и исходя ядом, но теперь он был бессилен. Ульрика, все еще до боли сжимая ключ, прошла мимо, даже не взглянув на него — ей еще было нужно отыскать тот самый модуль «пять» и достать из него то, что голова именовала «половиной секретного объекта».

На тыльной стороне левой ладони Ульрики набухала черно-зеленая царапина.

Пока это было даже не больно.

_**9\. Снёфрид  
Зимний Чертог, Лапландия**_

* * *  
«…и говорил странник: видел он прекрасную, как зимнее солнце, женщину в ледяных санях, что мчалась она по небу над людским городом и смеялась, и с ее рукавов сыпался на крыши блестящий, как сахар, снег. И говорил он, что она посмотрела в его глаза, и что взгляд ее был синим подобно небу, и обжигал подобно огню. И ноги его приросли к мостовой, и стоял он так три дня и три ночи, и пальцы его замерзли и почернели, и пришлось их отнять — так расплатился он за взгляд белой женщины, что умчалась в свои снежные земли…»

_(Из записок отца Иакова, бережно сохраненных его самым верным учеником)_

* * *

В землях, стынущих под рукой белой фру Снёфрид, готовились к _весне_. Снежный народ ожидал не перемен, не хаоса и мятежа — но долгого спокойного сна до самого излета осени. Как только весна вступит в свои права, двери Снежного Чертога закроются, и все его обитатели улягутся под хрустальные плиты льда, чтоб спать и видеть сны, и одна лишь Снёфрид уйдет в свои покои под Старыми Палатами, и будет ждать, пока ее мир проснется, а пока — лишь заглядывать в грезы своих подданных, чтоб увидеть и славные битвы, и жестокие поражения, и сладость любви, и горечь смерти. Ледяная Госпожа никогда не видела своих снов — и всегда довольствовалась чужими. 

Сейчас же она сидела на высоком снежном троне и с улыбкой наблюдала, как беспокойно носятся по дворцу малыши-ветте, как вечно юные виттры заботливо протирают белоснежными рукавами прозрачный лед своих будущих убежищ, как тяжело переступают с ноги на ногу огромные каменные великаны. Все-таки она любила пред_весеннюю_ суету. 

И гостей, что непременно являлись в Зимний Чертог вместе с ней, любила тоже. Фру Снёфрид слышала, как стучат по ледяным плитам копыта яростного коня, как хрипло дышит мчащийся за госпожой вепрь, как хлещет по ветру растрепанная рыжая коса. Охотница приближалась, неотвратимая, как возмездие, быстрая, как ураган, и оставалось только ждать, когда двери сами распахнутся, впуская одну из Высокого Совета в дом другой. Снёфрид рассеянно барабанила тонкими белыми пальцами по обледеневшему подлокотнику трона, слушала дрожь морозного воздуха и любовалась своими верными подданными. Когда явится Альвхильд — они будут метаться, вскрикивать, как испуганные птицы, и наконец разбегутся в ужасе, уступая дорогу рыжей альве и ее злобному вепрю. А пока они радовали взгляд своей госпожи, скользя по ледяному паркету, рассыпая легкие пушистые снежинки, хихикая и переговариваясь. Высокий лорд Алан сморщился бы и назвал это «иллюзией жизни», но фру Снёфрид лучше прочих знала, отчего он так говорил.

И вот двери Снежного Чертога распахнулись. Ледяная госпожа не шевельнулась, не поднялась с трона, даже не опустила ресниц, белых-белых от инея. Она смотрела, не отводя взгляда, как Альвхильд спрыгивает с коня, как тот исчезает, рассыпавшись чистым огненным золотом, оставляющим круглые следы на ледяных плитах, как она идет, широко шагая, и как Эбба следует за ней, качая древними, как Гора, копьями, и от копыт его по льду идут тонкие трещины. Охотница давно не навещала Снежный Чертог — не в последнюю очередь потому, что фру Снёфрид не любила тех, кто ломает ее дом. Но близилась _весна_ — и все это становилось совершенно неважным. 

Зал опустел так быстро, что это заметила лишь сама Ледяная Госпожа. Попрятались ветте, исчезли в снежных вихрях виттры, великаны притворились каменными статуями. Охотница шла, и весь мир будто расступался перед ней и ее воплощенной яростью. Она поднялась по ступеням и встала, глядя на фру Снёфрид глазами, горящими негасимым синим огнем, — и от нее веяло злостью, потому что ей приходилось смотреть на ту, что сидела на троне, снизу вверх. Охотница такого не любила — и это знали все, и Снёфрид тоже. 

— Гневная Альвхильд, — госпожа снежных просторов чуть наклонила голову, увенчанную серебряной короной. Пальцы продолжали отстукивать по заледеневшему камню неведомый ритм. — Какие неотложные дела привели тебя ко мне?

— Они забрали его! — голос Охотницы гремел, как раз в году звенит колокол в опустевшей церкви, и отзывался долгим эхом во всех уголках Снежного Чертога. — Страж сообщил мне. И они намерены вернуть его тому, кому оно принадлежит по праву. И все это — на пороге _весны_! Старик предал наш народ! Предал Высокий Совет и Гору!

Эбба согласно зарычал за спиной Охотницы. Ветте задрожали в своих убежищах — ибо перед вепрем вечной охоты трепетали все. Альвхильд вскинула голову, сверкая нетающими снежинками, запутавшимися в рыжих волосах, сжала кулаки. 

— Вот как, — фру Снёфрид взглянула через ее плечо на опустелый Чертог, помолчала задумчиво. — Значит, его болтовня о достойной встрече _весны_ все же что-то значила. Грим старой церкви тоже, полагаю, на его стороне. Печально слышать такое.

— Печально? Всего лишь печально? — Охотница топнула ногой, не заботясь о том, что по ступеням побежала сетка мелких трещин. — Наше лучшее оружие оставит нас! Неужели ты в том сомневаешься? Прошло так мало времени… люди его помнят! Он оставит нас одних — _весной_. Гора захлебнется темной кровью своих детей, Снёфрид! Твой народ уснет раньше, но подумай же о нас! Подумай о себе — куда пойдешь ты, кроме Старых Палат? Что станешь делать, если…

— Если вас не станет? — усмехнулась Снёфрид, и ее вечно заснеженные ресницы задрожали — как у живого существа. Но живой Ледяная Госпожа не была никогда — по крайней мере, она сама так считала. — Неужели ты боишься, гневная? Так я, повелительница снежных просторов, заклинательница метелей, скажу тебе — не бойся. Я покажу тебе кое-что. Пойдем.

И фру Снёфрид поднялась со своего высокого трона. Она спустилась, по привычке пересчитав про себя все триста тридцать три ступени, прошла по залу, подметая ледяные плиты полой мерцающего плаща, остановилась возле хрустальной друзы, коснулась пальцами прозрачной глади.

— Взгляни, гневная Альвхильд, — не оборачиваясь, сказала она. Охотница тяжело и взволнованно дышала за ее плечом. Вепря не было слышно. — Знаешь, кто будет спать здесь до самой осени? Знаешь. И он — наше оружие, наша защита, опора нашего закона — узнает тоже. Как думаешь, захочет он оставить ее, недавно обретенную — пусть даже и по своей воле? Все будет достойно — так, как того хочет брат наш, Дидрик-из-под-земли. 

Альвхильд молчала, теребя пальцами тяжелую косу. Снёфрид улыбнулась — так нежно, как матери улыбаются детям — развернулась, взмахнув плащом, и обратилась к маленькой снежной виттре, что пыталась спрятаться за колонной от взглядов госпожи, Охотницы и вепря:

— Ты хочешь увидеть брата, милая Кайя? Он скоро будет здесь.

_**10\. Герхард  
Старые Палаты, Нора Дидрика-из-под-земли, Стокхёльм**_

* * *  
«…и тогда сказал бедный угольщик: «Верни мне мое сердце, госпожа альва!» И альва, сияющая, как весенний рассвет, рассмеялась серебряным смехом и ответила так: «Но ты сам отдал его мне. Оно согревает меня в холодной пещере, светит мне в долгие ночи, прогоняет страхи, что древнее вас и городов ваших. Не верну я тебе ничего, человек, дам лишь золота и драгоценных камней, чтоб ни в чем не нуждался ни ты, ни дети твои, ни дети твоих детей. Посуди сам, разве остаешься ты в убытке?» И тогда хотел угольщик заплакать, но вместе с сердцем забрала альва и слезы. А она хлопнула его по спине белой своей ладошкой — и оказался он в доме своем, полном несказанных богатств, и огляделся по сторонам и подумал: «Не в убытке». Так заключен был договор».

_(Отрывок из сказки, выложенной в личном блоге пользователя Mjölkhare и удаленной через три часа после публикации)_  
* * *

Герд не знал, сколько прошло времени — пять минут или пять веков. Старый Дидрик все так же сидел напротив него, в своем кресле не по росту, качал огромной головой, и змеи на стенах свивались в клубки и беззвучно шипели, разевая зубастые рты. Меч, после того, как сказал вслух всего два слова, молчал, и повисшая в покоях цверга тишина давила на плечи, как могильная плита. Он вдруг вспомнил — в фильмах, которые они с сестрой когда-то любили смотреть, в такие моменты играла тревожная музыка, а потом появлялся кто-то… но в памяти никак не всплывало — кто. Он задумался — интересно ли было б им-тогдашним смотреть кино про волшебных существ, что не боятся ничего, кроме весны? Они любили такие истории — но никогда в них по-настоящему не верили, а потом… 

Герд не успел вспомнить, что было потом. Дидрик встрепенулся, спрыгнул с кресла, захлопал в ладоши, и — прежде любого удивления — в почерневшей стене открылась дверь, и из нее шагнула Ульрика, прижимающая к груди какой-то сверток. Следом за ней вышел огромный черный пес — кажется, в бестиариях такие именовались гримами. Но Герд не был уверен, что он не путает одну черную собаку с какой-то другой.

— Доброго дня, доброго дня, Ульрика, двести тринадцатая своего имени, — Дидрик церемонно поклонился, прижимая морщинистые руки к груди, — вижу, что вам сопутствовала удача. Секретный объект доставлен, и осталось только… 

Он медленно перевел взгляд на Герда, всмотрелся в его лицо, будто бы хотел прочесть на нем что-то, что больше никому не было ведомо. Потом оглушительно громко хлопнул в ладоши. Ульрика вздрогнула, пес дернул ухом. За плечом Герда задрожал серебряный меч. Где-то с хрустом и скрежетом вскрылась река, и лед тронулся. _Весна_ сделала еще один шаг на пути к Горе. Высокий лорд Алан закрыл лицо руками, гневная Альвхильд топнула ногой, белая Снёфрид не изменилась в лице. Маленькая скогсра остановилась посреди людной улицы человеческого города, непонимающе вертя головой — ей показалось, будто кто-то окликнул ее по имени, которое не произносили вслух уже сотни лет. 

— Какой секретный объект? — Герд поднялся, выпрямился, ощущая за спиной непривычную тяжесть говорящего клинка. — О чем вы все говорите?

Ульрика бледно улыбнулась — и ему показалось, что губы у нее позеленели, хотя в этом неверном дрожащем полумраке человеческие глаза могли обманывать — развернула то, что так отчаянно сжимала в руках, уронила на пол полуистлевшие тряпки и протянула ему прозрачный сосуд, внутри которого что-то билось, вздрагивало и сияло нестерпимо ярким светом.

— Половина твоего сердца, Герд, — тихо сказала она, и голос ее звучал, как шорох мертвых осенних листьев, которых коснулся холодный ветер, зимний предвестник. — С тех пор, когда Гора забирала сердца целиком, прошло слишком много веков… Никто не делается сильнее, когда старится. Мы смогли забрать у тебя только половину сердца, заменив его на камень из тех, что родичи херра Дидрика добывают в самых черных и мрачных глубинах земли. Но близится _весна_. И каждый из нас должен сделать то, что должно. Возьми. И пусть клинок, откованный в кузнях цвергов, вернет тебе священное право. 

Он принял сосуд из ее странно-тонких, ослабевших рук, увидел, что сквозь тряпицу, которой была наскоро перемотана ее ладонь, проступает зелено-черное пятно, и хотел было спросить, что случилось — но свет засиял так ярко, и ему стало так больно в груди, что с губ не сорвалось ни единого слова. Он разжал пальцы и, не в силах держаться больше, опустился на колени, и от боли не смог вздохнуть, и ему показалось, что все огни в покоях Дидрика разом погасли, и в темноте зашуршали змеи. 

А потом все кончилось. 

Герд по-прежнему чувствовал меч за спиной — и видел бледную тихую Ульрику, и сосредоточенного Дидрика, и равнодушно смотрящего на них черного пса. Но он смотрел и смотрел на них, будто в первый раз, и они изумляли его, как никогда раньше. А в груди его ровно и спокойно стучало настоящее единое сердце. Оно не болело, не обливалось колючим жаром — оно просто было на месте. 

— Даже если Высокий лорд сочтет меня изменником, и отыщет на сотом листе примечаний к Кодексу мой приговор, и твой меч отсечет мне голову, — чистым молодым голосом сказал старый Дидрик-из-под-земли, помнивший юность короля Эрика и те дни, когда разгневанный Один спускался с гор к своему народу, — оно того стоило, право слово, стоило. Если старшие альвы вспомнят и примут священное право — я буду спокоен. 

— Оно того стоило, — повторила Ульрика, вскидывая голову, и по ее плечам рассыпались кудри цвета старого золота. Голос ее по-прежнему был тихим и шуршащим, но глаза светились тем отраженным светом, что только что сиял под прозрачной гладью сосуда, принесенного ей из древнего хранилища. 

Герд молча шагнул и обнял ее, прижал к себе так крепко, будто бы она прямо сейчас могла исчезнуть. Она уткнулась лбом в его плечо, и он почувствовал, какая больная дрожь пронизывает ее тело, и понял — _ничего нельзя сделать_, как нельзя было остановить приближение _весны_. «Зачем?» — хотел было спросить он, но слова умерли, не родившись. «Оно того стоило» — только что сказала хюльдра, и, должно быть, ответила бы тоже самое на его «зачем». Он стоял, обнимая ее, и _понимал_ так много, так сразу, что у него начинали ныть виски — как никогда раньше, за все то время, что он провел в Горе. 

— Кто приказал убить мою сестру? — спросил Герд, глядя в темноту над головой Ульрики. Он не знал, кому задает вопрос — старому цвергу или не менее старому псу, или огням, или змеям, или головам, что охраняли подземные сокровища. 

— Решение принимал Высокий Совет, — старческий, надтреснутый голос снова вернулся к Дидрику, будто бы в его теле существовали два разных существа и говорили попеременно, — ты был нужен нам. Иначе бы ты не пришел, не променял смертную жизнь на бытие нашим оружием и нашей защитой. Я сам говорил на том самом заседании, что желание мести… прошу прощения, требование справедливого суда творит со смертными удивительные вещи, и старшие альвы согласились со мной. Теперь тебе многое открыто, и меч, что ты носишь по праву, дарует тебе то, что ценится дороже всего в целом мире. Когда придет _весна_, ты обретешь свободу решать. И что же ты…

— Я хочу увидеть сестру, — ему показалось, будто эти слова разнеслись по всем Старым Палатам и их услышали все: от каменных великанов до юрких томте. 

— Снежный Чертог еще не заснул, — пролаял пес, медленно поднимаясь, помахивая хвостом. — Это можно устроить. К тому же… они все — там. Они ждут.

_**11\. Кайя  
Зимний Чертог, Лапландия**_

* * *  
«…строго говоря, длительность зимы, равно как весны, лета и осени, может оказаться какой угодно (_пометка_ — звучит ненаучно, подумать, чем заменить). Известен случай, когда весна длилась два дня и восемнадцать часов — так называемая «самая короткая весна», она же «последняя весна королей». Впрочем, именно она принесла с собой немало разрушений, сравнимых лишь с весной (_пометка_ — ??? уточнить у очевидцев). Самой же спокойной признана так называемая (_пометка_ — я два раза не повторяю, не повторяю, убрать) «холодная весна», ознаменовавшаяся явлением нового Экзекутора за номером…»

_(Из заметок Дагни, ученика и наследника херра Дидрика-из-под-земли, первую половину из которых он потерял в собственном кабинете, а вторую половину случайно скормил саламандре)_

* * *

Кайя положила последнюю льдинку возле основания хрустальной друзы, внимательно присмотрелась, качая головой — все ли в порядке? Можно ли прочесть имя? Не перепутаны ли буквы? Фру Снёфрид сказала, что это очень важно сделать перед тем, как уснуть до осени, и потому она очень старалась сложить самую красивую надпись, немного ревниво косясь на сестричек-виттр — не получается ли у них лучше? Она встала, отошла на шаг, любуясь своим творением, и не услышала, как сама Ледяная Госпожа подошла к ней, шелестя и шурша сверкающим, как первый снег, платьем.

— Ни с кем не перепутать, — Кайя могла поклясться, что фру Снёфрид была и впрямь довольна. — Твоему брату понравится. Жаль, что он не сможет тебя навещать до самого конца осени. Но потом он непременно придет, милая, если ты его об этом попросишь.

Ледяной хрусталь мягко мерцал в бело-голубом свете, которым полнился Снежный чертог. Рядом все тише переговаривались другие виттры — с каждым шагом близящейся _весны_ они становились уставшими, сонными, вялыми, как осенние мухи. «Так говорят люди. Осенние мухи», — засмеялась про себя Кайя, представляя, как снежные духи отращивают себе крылышки и лапки и медленно летают по дворцу, и жужжание их делается все беззвучнее. Она пока не хотела спать — проспать приход брата было бы совсем обидно. Она кружилась вокруг своего будущего ложа, трогала хрусталь сухими холодными пальцами и почти ничего не чувствовала. 

А потом ощутила на себе взгляды, прожигающие насквозь, — на нее смотрела Альвхильд-охотница, хозяйка безжалостного вепря, и фру Снёфрид, повелительница льда и снега, и сам Высокий лорд Алан, сын последнего альвского короля. Она поежилась, совсем как живая, обхватила себя руками за плечи. От внимания Высокого Совета ей было немного страшно. 

Зимний Чертог совсем затих, будто бы ворота уже заперли и все погрузилось в долгий и сладкий сон. Кайя знала, что нужно делать, — и все же медлила.

— Дитя, — фру Снёфрид говорила тихо, будто поземка шуршала по плитам.

— Да, госпожа, — она кивнула и наконец шагнула сквозь хрусталь. Это оказалось легко и почти неощутимо. Внутри друзы она повертелась, устраиваясь поудобнее, подложила руку под голову и принялась дышать на хрусталь, покрывая его пятнами изморози. Когда той становилось слишком много, виттра зло скалила зубы и тщательно счищала ее рукавом. Она не хотела, чтобы что-то мешало ей видеть лицо брата, когда он наконец-то придет пожелать ей спокойного сна до следующей зимы. 

«Раз молочный заяц, два молочный заяц», — считала про себя Кайя, представляя, как они прыгают по плитам Снежного Чертога и играют в догонялки. Внутри хрусталя она ничего не слышала, будто бы уши были заткнуты ватой, и ей постепенно становилось скучно. Она считала зайцев и представляла, что же ей будет сниться — пока что лучшей ее мечтой был заснеженный город, расцвеченный рождественскими огнями, по которому она будет гулять всю ночь напролет и смотреть на кофейное небо и проступающие сквозь дым звезды. Должно быть, в такой сон не зазорно будет заглянуть и самой фру Снёфрид — и пусть другие виттры врут, что госпожа больше всего любит смотреть сны про битвы. Никакая битва не сравнится с огоньками Рождества. 

Лицо брата возникло перед ней так неожиданно, что она чуть было не забылась и не выскочила из хрусталя к нему навстречу, но вспомнила — нельзя, нельзя, касание виттры убивает людей. Кайя заулыбалась, прикладывая голубовато-белые ладони к прозрачной глади — и Герд коснулся хрусталя с другой стороны, и вышло так, словно бы они дотрагиваются друг до друга. Она виновато пожала плечами, дохнула и нацарапала острым синеватым ногтем на тонкой наледи: «Привет».

Брат посмотрел растерянно — а потом догадался. Дохнул на хрусталь со своей стороны и пальцем написал: «Привет». Кайя захлопала в ладоши, прижалась носом — так, как прижималась бы к окну автобуса, увозящего ее на каникулы — превращая его в подобие смешного пятачка, а потом снова надышала холодом и написала: «Я скоро усну».

По щекам Герда потекли слезы, и она рассерженно замотала головой, пытаясь объяснить ему: «Нет, это хорошо, спать нужно, все снежные создания засыпают весной». Он улыбнулся — будто солнце проступило сквозь мелкий летний дождь — дохнул на стекло и вывел: «Спокойной ночи». 

«Так-то другое дело», — все еще обиженно подумала она. За спиной у брата мерцал серебряный клинок, который раньше испугал бы ее, а сейчас просто понравился, а рядом с ним стояла, пошатываясь, золотая хюльдра, отчего-то казавшаяся серой и выцветшей, как старая фотография. «Наверное, все дело в весне», — решила Кайя и больше об этом не думала. Изморозь снова покрыла стекло, и она, от старания высовывая кончик синего языка, написала снова: «Ты придешь, когда я проснусь?»

Лицо у Герда стало таким же серым, как у его хюльдры, и Кайя вздрогнула от ужаса. Означало ли это «не придет»? Она вдруг подумала о том, что никто не знает, когда же придет лето, а за ним и осень, и представила, как просыпается через пару сотен лет, и ее окружают только сестрички-виттры, и снежные ветте, а брата нет во всем мире и больше никогда не будет, потому что даже серебряный меч не может хранить смертную жизнь вечно. Градинки слез покатились по щекам Кайи, оставляя царапины на неживой коже. 

Брат прижал ладони к хрусталю — и стоял так, и губы его шевелились, но разобрать слов она не могла. Она не дышала, ничего не писала, просто смотрела и плакала ледяными слезами, и слышала, как они шуршат и катятся, и разбиваются у ее ног. 

Герд вдруг тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, и снова дохнул на хрустальную гладь, и написал: «Конечно». Кайя зажмурилась от радости, такой жаркой и живой, и перед ее глазами запрыгали молочные зайцы. «Раз, два, три, четыре зайца…» — посчитала она и зевнула. Неумолимая дрема все-таки побеждала, и ей уже начал слышаться убаюкивающий шум вечной метели, и сквозь снежную пелену стали проступать городские огни.

«Я тебя люблю», — нацарапала она, и глаза ее закрылись. Весенний сон обнял ее, закружил и унес, и она уже не увидела, как брат достал из кармана цветок сирени с пятью лепестками, и приложил его к хрусталю, и он вмерз, застыл в прозрачной глади, такой живой и яркий, такой неуместный в царстве снега и льда. 

Снежная виттра по имени Кайя крепко спала. 

Где-то далеко смеялась торжествующая _весна_.

_**12\. Грим  
Королевская площадь, Стокхёльм**_

* * *

«…на третий день вышла она из озера, и следом за ней брели двадцать тонкорунных овец, тридцать длинногривых лошадей и сорок круторогих коров, и все это принесла она жениху своему как приданое. И сказал он волшебной невесте: «Надевай-ка свадебное платье матушки моей и ступай со мной в церковь, где соединят нас перед богом и людьми». Когда же обвенчали человека с озерной хюльдрой, отвалился у нее коровий хвост с золотой кисточкой, и священник, трижды перекрестившись, прибил его на стену — ознаменовав тем божественное величие, и уверял потом, что не видит хвоста только неверующий. Потому о хвосте свидетельствовал весь приход, и, позвольте вас уверить, ни единого сомневающегося не нашлось. А человек со своей волшебной женой жил долго и счастливо и завещал детям своим немалое богатство».

_(Из легенд Эстердалена, записанных со слов местных жителей, в искренности которых нет причин сомневаться)_

* * *

Над Королевской площадью сияло ясное зимнее солнце. С утра еще сыпал легкий, как гусиные перья, пушистый снег, а к полудню небо очистилось, стало светло-голубым, как донышко праздничной фарфоровой тарелки, ветер стих, и люди принялись разматывать шарфы и расстегивать куртки. Воздух звенел, как хрустальный колокольчик, и был таким свежим и сладким, что его хотелось пить, как драгоценный мед. Безымянный грим при церкви Святого Николая любил такие дни больше прочих — и потому-то сейчас дремал на крыльце, подставляя черную, как самая длинная ночь в году, шерсть ласковым лучам солнца. В храме было спокойно — и этот порядок он, не смущаясь, записывал на свой счет. С тех пор, как старый рыцарь, благоденствующий теперь на райских полях со святыми и ангелами, подарил своего пса божьему дому, сменившему с тех пор несколько названий, в нем всегда царил покой. 

— Собачка! — маленькая девочка, которую несла на руках совсем молоденькая девушка, ткнула пальцем в сторону грима, и тот заинтересованно поднял ухо. Детей он любил и никогда не пугал — так что сейчас он думал, исчезнуть ему или остаться, сделав вид, что ничего не замечает. — Лина, смотри! Черная!

— Собачка, — согласилась девушка, скользнув взглядом по гриму, и зевнула. — Охраняет. Не надо ее трогать, она занята. Ладно?

— Ладно, — малышка надула губы, но все-таки признала важность собачкиного занятия. — А дядю она не укусит?

— Не укусит, она умная, — донеслось до чутких ушей грима, и девушка со своей бесценной ношей свернула на соседнюю улочку. 

Пес приподнял голову, глядя на человека, которого одни звали господином Экзекутором, другие — херром Герхардом, а он, старый усталый грим, просто — Гердом. Тот сел рядом с ним, вытянув длинные ноги, подпер кулаками подбородок. В его голубых глазах плясали солнечные зайчики — словно искры подземного золота. Грим подозревал, что все дело было в дружбе с цвергами, которые, как известно, не обходятся без своих вечных штучек. Того гляди, обратят в статую, отлитую из чистого золота, вставят вместо глаз рубины, украсят шею сапфировым ожерельем, наденут на голову искусно выкованный венок, назовут своим сокровищем, и кто потом расколдует? Высокий лорд Алан снизойдет, что ли? Впрочем, в этом особенном случае — снизошел бы, конечно. 

— Доброго тебе дня, Герд, — пес потянулся, перекатился на бок, широко зевнул. — Неплохая сегодня погода. Хорошее время, тихое. О делах не спрашиваю, потому как знаю, что ты мне, старому гриму, ответишь. Рад тебя видеть, это скажу.

— И тебе доброго дня, почтенный грим, — человек улыбнулся, и его усталое лицо будто очертилось тонким сияющим контуром. — И я рад тебя видеть под золотым солнцем и синим небом. Славная выдалась _весна_, не находишь?

— Славная, — неторопливо согласился грим. — Совсем как в тот год, когда внук моего рыцаря женился на юной деве именем… именем… как же ее звали… забыл. Но какое значение имеют эти людские прозвания? Они все давно стерлись и забылись. Вот тогда тоже была славная, славная весна. Кажется, тогда вернулась сто тринадцатая своего рода, вот что я скажу. Мне по душе такое совпадение, друг мой.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, добрый грим, — человек вздохнул, прикрыл глаза. — Я жду. Бестиарии на разные голоса твердят об одном — когда весна будет в самом разгаре, она вернется. Но по каким признакам я узнаю, что сейчас происходит с нашей _весной_? Высокий лорд по-прежнему бледен и молчалив, копья в щетине Эббы по-прежнему крепки, фру Снёфрид не покидает своего убежища под Старыми Палатами. Старый Дидрик… совсем не изменился. Хотя меняется ли он вообще? Или появился на свет уже стариком? Мир стоит, и днем светит солнце, и луна по ночам восходит на небосклон, так как я пойму, что что-то сдвинулось с места? Да и сдвинется ли оно? Сколько придется ждать?

— Если б знать, Герд, если бы знать, — грим приоткрыл один глаз, заинтересованно глядя на туриста, наводящего на него объектив фотоаппарата. Он любил позировать и очень жалел, что не может отображаться на фотографиях. Вот и у этого улыбчивого желтокожего парня, самозабвенно щелкающего затвором, выйдет только пустое крыльцо, залитое солнечными лучами, да неприметный человек, сидящий на самом краешке нагретых ступеней. Потому грим гордился даже упоминаниями о смазанной тени, испортившей съемку — как-никак, а это был он. — Но, может быть, дело и не в весне. Она ушла раньше положенного срока — и потому ей может требоваться больше времени, чтобы вернуться. Ты же сам читал, что яд стражей… 

Не удержавшись, пес снова зевнул во всю пасть, демонстрируя розовый язык и желтоватые, но крепкие зубы, которыми очень гордился. Солнце гладило его теплыми невидимыми ладонями по лохматой голове, и ему хотелось одного — пригреться и крепко заснуть, а во сне увидеть каменные стены замка, и плещущиеся над ними знамена, и всадника, во весь опор влетающего во двор, и выбегающего к нему с радостным лаем черного пса с густой блестящей шерстью.

— Скажи, мудрейший из псов, — тихо спросил человек, и грим почуял, как за спиной того вздрагивает от предвкушения серебряный меч, — скажи мне, может ли весна так и остаться спокойной? Могут ли те, кто хочет, уйти, а те, кто не хочет, остаться — и все на этом?

— Не может, — отозвался пес. Он мог бы рассказать о многом — о всех _веснах_, которые ему довелось встречать, но не хотел. Человеку было довольно и такого ответа, а рано или поздно ему предстояло увидеть все своими глазами. Прежние же годы для людей, чьи жизни были похожи на свечные огоньки, никогда не имели особого значения — так считал мудрый пес, охраняющий церковь, а уж он-то кое-что понимал в смертных. Не зря же он видел их каждый день: когда они приходили к своему богу и просили его о милости, и смеялись, и плакали, и приносили жертвы — у кого что было.

Человек не спрашивал больше ничего — сидел, молчал, щурился на солнце, и грим был ему за то благодарен. Мимо шли другие люди, и между ними мелькали еле заметные тени народа Горы, и все они болтали и смеялись, и бесконечный нестройный шум становился звучной песней, плывущей над человеческим городом, над которым танцевала и кружилась безжалостная в своей искренности _весна_. Грим знал, что все только начинается — до наступления лета времени было довольно. 

Старый пес знал, что далеко на севере спал Снежный Чертог, надежно запечатанный заклятиями фру Снёфрид, и улыбалась во сне маленькая снежная виттра, чей хрустальный сон охранял неувядающий цветок сирени. 

Знал он и то, как «Серебряная стрела» скользила по невидимым рельсам, выкатываясь на одну из людских станций, и кто-то пытался заснять призрачный поезд, но не преуспел в этом.

…и то, как цверги вгрызались своими кирками все глубже в недра земли, стучали молотами, подбрасывали на широких ладонях золотые браслеты, подставляли под свет факелов длинные переплетения ожерелий, и снова принимались за долгую-долгую работу. 

…и то, что в одном из цветных домиков, выстроенных людьми вдоль реки, лежала в постели, укрывшись одеялом до самого носа, девушка — и дремала, сквозь сон прислушиваясь к тому, как женщина с седой косой разговаривает по телефону. Слова доносились до нее будто через густой туман, сваренный в большом котле, и разобрать можно было только: «Вернулась… ничего не помнит… или не говорит, я не знаю, да какая разница… Год, подумать только… уже никто не искал, и я не верила, нет, ты представь…»

…и то, что малый мюлинг, брошенное, оставленное, никому не нужное дитя, скрывался под лестницей большого и шумного людского дома, тихонько напевал себе под нос: «Дам тебе рубашку, дам тебе рубашку» и терпеливо ждал. Женщина, которую он так и не успел назвать матерью, скоро должна была вернуться. Не может же она прятаться вечно.

…и то, что Высокий лорд Алан перебирал бумаги, переданные из департамента херра Агнарра Правого, и качал головой, и колокольчики молчали, притихшие. Рыжая Альвхильд спускалась в покои белой Снёфрид, и ее плащ с вышитой головой вепря над скрещенными копьями сметал со ступеней нетающий снег. Эбба дожидался ее на самом верху лестницы — вепрь вечной охоты терпеть не мог холод.

…и то, что Болотная Тетушка, ворча под нос, двумя руками удерживала крышку блестящего медного котла, из которого норовил вытечь озорной молочный туман. 

…и то, что мир людей шумел вокруг, сливаясь с миром Горы так, как одна река сливается с другой — как было всегда и во все времена, ибо одно питает другое, и никому не изменить заведенный порядок вещей.

Грим дремал, пригревшись. Человек молча сидел рядом и, казалось, дремал тоже. И потому никто из них поначалу не заметил, как посреди людной улицы, будто раздвинув цветастое полотно человеческого мира, появилась девушка — невысокая, круглолицая, со светлыми волосами, что лились по спине чистым золотом цвергов. Она шагнула на каменную мостовую, помнящую старых королей, постояла, задумчиво глядя по сторонам — людская река обтекала ее, не задевая. Она смешно сморщила вздернутый веснушчатый нос, принюхалась и рассмеялась — звонко и радостно. Из-под подола платья торчал, подергиваясь, самый кончик золотистого хвоста.

И тогда пес приоткрыл один глаз и сказал человеку:

— Друг мой, а не поспешить ли тебе?

Человек медленно встал — и пошел, а потом побежал. Девушка протянула ему обе руки и что-то сказала, не переставая улыбаться, и он опустился перед ней на колени, прижимая к губам мягкие ладони, на одной из которых — уж грим-то точно это знал — белела тонкая ниточка шрама, оставленная зубами стража. 

«Счастья тебе, хюльдра Ульрика, двести четырнадцатая своего рода, и тебе, человек именем Герхард, опора нашего закона, хранитель покоя Горы», — проговорил про себя черный пес, свернулся клубком и крепко заснул. Шерсть его блестела под лучами солнца, будто кто-то в шутку осыпал ее золотой и серебряной альвской пылью. А может, так оно и было?

* * *

«…и прекрасная дева сказала рыцарю: потанцуй со мной и моими дамами, мы пойдем среди лилий и роз, и будет светел наш день, и я благословлю тебя и весь твой род до седьмого колена, а потом ты вернешься к невесте и передашь ей от меня венок из лучших цветов моего сада. И ответил рыцарь: да, госпожа альва, радостно мне будет пройтись с тобой в танце. И день был светел, и лицо девы сияло ярче солнца, и сдержала она слово — проводила рыцаря до края Горы, и благословила, и плакала, роняя на серые камни жемчужины слез своих драгоценных. И уехал рыцарь, и увез с собой венок, что никогда не завянет, и сердце альвы увез тоже. Но лишь въехал он в ворота своего замка, то упал замертво и рассыпался прахом, ибо в землях людей прошло триста лет. Альва же долго плакала, и утешал ее брат, королевский сын, и дамы, и малые создания. Когда же прошло сорок дней, и еще десять, и еще пять, вышла альва под лучи солнца и обратилась в камень, и никогда не вернулась больше к своему народу. Брат же ее приказал вернуть сестру-дагстанд в то место, что потом назовут Старыми Палатами, да изготовить витраж для своего окна, на котором вечно плясала дочь альвского короля со смертным рыцарем. А куда исчез венок, никогда не вянущий — то нам неведомо».

_(Из записей, ходящих по Горе с молчаливого неодобрения Высокого Совета)_


End file.
